A Prince's Fate
by Lance Corporal Sassypantz
Summary: Prince Kuon Hizuri fights the tethers of tradition as he searches to make a life of his own outside of his father's shadow. A chance encounter with a fair maiden leads him to the salvation he sought. A forbidden bond takes form, but will their love be strong enough to fight their fates? - This is an AU story with OOC elements. Rated M for langugae, violence, adult themes & citrus
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: This is an AU story and will be OOC for the most part, so if you're not into that kind of thing, you may not enjoy this story at all. Everything will unfold and you'll get an idea of what's going on. But just to give you an idea, this story is pretty much a fairy tale. Whether it's a happy fairy tale or a tragic one is still to be decided. One change I did make is that Kyoko will be 2 years younger than Kuon rather than 4 years. Also, if you are a fan of Fuwa Sho you may not enjoy this story either as he is portrayed rather negatively. I should also warn that there are certain triggers sporadically throughout this story.**

**This was an idea that I've had for a while and finally decided to write it as it comes. I am mostly writing this for myself, but I thought I'd share it with the other Skip Beat! fans. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for the slow beginning ahead of time. **

* * *

**Chapter 01: Prologue**

_He did it again. When will the atrocious pressure just stop? Tomorrow is my 18__th__ birthday and as such he has prepared yet another boring gala in hopes that I will finally choose a "wife." Does he not understand that there is so much more to me than my ability to procreate? Does he not care that the simple idea of becoming his successor does nothing for my passions? Day in and day out my life is filled with meaningless lessons on propriety and political ethics. Whenever I start to feel that I might have a moment of solace, my time is quickly stolen from me with utterly frustrating lectures on how to be a powerful ruling lord. I wish… I'm so exhausted._

_Tomorrow is my 18__th__ birthday and I just want to run away. I want to run as fast and as hard as I can to that place from my childhood. A small creek blanketed in moonlight as the cold chill calms my heated mind. I can still remember the smell of damp twigs and hear the sound of the rushing water. It was so very long ago, but the place still remains so fresh within me. _

_I know they mean well, but I wish they would take a step back and realize that I don't want to be the damned King. I want to live freely and away from these pretentious traditions and expectations. I want to learn to love someone for what they are not what seed they spawned from. But of course, whenever I try in earnest to speak with father about this, I get shunned and ignored. _

_After spending so many years dancing to their tunes, I have finally made a decision. One that is solely for myself and my own sanity. I will no longer allow myself to be pushed into these unwanted ideals. If they won't listen to my words, then maybe I can make them see me with my actions. If they desire a prince so much, then I'll play the damned part of Prince. I know that in the end, I will win. I must win. _

_-K_


	2. Chapter 2: Routine

**Chapter 02: Routine**

"Looks like another sad day for the sky," she said softly, raising her amber eyes. The clouds were grey and crowding. The wind harsh and bitter. Lowering her gaze back the bento in her lap, she picked up the final piece of tamagoyaki with her small black wooden chopsticks and lifted it into her mouth. Thin, white fingers carefully closed the box up, wrapping it back up into the cloth with the chopsticks tucked nicely to the side. Putting it aside, she kicked her legs out before her, stretching them over the thick woolen blanket beneath her.

"I wish it would rain," she said to herself, closing her eyes. Placing her hands out behind her, she relaxed her shoulders and hung her head back, long black hair grazing the ground in lush, soft waves. The sounds of water rushing over polished rocks filled her ears bringing a serene calm to her heart. Minutes stretched out into what felt like hours as she bathed herself in this quiet moment of peace.

A small drop of moisture kissed her nose. The cold sensation excited her as she felt another on her cheek and then again on her forehead. Quickly opening her eyes, she looked to the sky and felt another drop fall upon her eye, making her blink. A smile blossomed upon her lips. Long lashes batting like that of an eager child. The light sprinkles hastily grew into a downpour of lukewarm rain, as if beckoned by her joy.

Deftly pushing into a stance, she stretched her arms out and twirled in this liquid waltz. Her long hair became drenched within minutes, as well as the school uniform that clad her. Trails of rain water rolled down her cheeks and neck, some of it rolling on her lips, where she would lick it up and giggle.

* * *

Feeling the harsh hammering of winter, The Admirer quickly pulled the black hoodie up over his head to keep dry. He then leaned back against the thick tree trunk and continued to watch the young woman as she spun and spun and spun, her plaid skirt hugged her thighs as she danced. His green eyes were utterly hypnotized by this strange girl's ability to find such happiness from such a simple thing. It rained in this city more than anywhere else in the country. It was nothing new, or fascinating, yet there she was.

A profound fascination started settling within him, tugging him closer for a better look. Quietly, he lowered himself to the fluff of leaves and inched forward, step by step. As the branches slowly fanned out, his view became less obscured. Subconsciously his mouth fell open in awe at the innocence that greeted him. Gently he sat down and hung his arms over his knees, the water soaking through his denim pants and socks. Luckily his jacket was thick and still had a few minutes before succumbing to the liquid ambush.

His eyes moved with her, unable to stray from her sight. Her long hair, now clumped into thick almost curly strings, whipped around her face, a few strands stuck to her snowy cheeks. He watched as she slipped out of her socks and shoes, the delicate curves of the muscles in her calves and thighs. She then tiptoed over the pointy rocks and stepped into the creek water. The sounds of her laughter were melodious and caused the young man to smile handsomely at her silliness. After getting used to the temperature, the young girl then kicked her foot up sending a flying arc of water to join the rain its corruption.

So caught up in the allure of the scene, he didn't hear the rustle of leaves on the other side of the creek. When a strange man popped out from behind the thick bushes, he felt startled and became alert for the girl.

"Kyoko, what the hell are you doing?" The Stranger snapped at her rudely. He was a rather distasteful looking man, dressed in ripped black jeans and a sleeveless black vest that was unzipped halfway. He stood there as if the rain went right through him.

The Admirer deliberately stood up so as not to draw attention and watched the two of them with narrowed, cautious gaze. The Stranger ran his eyes down her form with obvious lewd intentions and it momentarily filled The Admirer with anger.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in response to him. Standing there in the middle of the creek, she held her hands in front of her with perfect form and bowed deeply to the intruder of her fun. Standing back up, she raked her hair back and muttered another apology. "I lost of track of time, Fuwa-san." Turning around, she ran back to the blanket and gathered her things. The Stranger followed her and as she stood, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her into his arms. "What are you—"

He then kissed her roughly before releasing her. "Your punishment for leaving the house," he said with a smirk.

The Admirer's own hands curled into tight fists within the warm comforts of pockets. Swallowing, he tore his eyes from them and tried to walk away, but the sounds of her shrieks drew him back.

"Please, Fuwa-san, you're hurting me!" She pleaded as The Stranger dragged her off into the woods.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" The King greeted his son with a loud, booming voice. Being of royal decent, he was an elegantly handsome man. A head full of thick, flaxen hair and eyes the color of deepest blue was amongst his most notable traits. The defined jawline and slim, muscular build were bonuses of fantastic genetics. Dressed casually today in charcoal slacks and a black sweater, he walked up to his son and reached for his shoulder. "I have been looking for you for the past hour."

"Out," the prince stated simply as he tugged the hoodie off his head. He lightly shook the water from his hair and continued on past his father down the large, expansive hall, dodging the gesture.

Marble floors were covered in a simple thin red carpet. The ceiling was high with beautifully carved arches. Portraits of the past royals hung in a perfect line on the walls to the right, while the massive arched windows on the left filled the halls with skies gloom.

"That is not an answer," The King shouted, feeling his frustrations rise. He stormed off after his son, refusing to drop the matter. "You have been gone for hours."

Kuon turned left down a much darker hallway and continued to ignore his father, picking up his speed in a much needed effort to escape. Reaching the large hand carved double doors of his bedroom he grabbed the golden handles and swung them open.

"Goddammit boy, answer me when I am talking to you!"

Kuon grounded his teeth as he continued to walk straight, skipping up with the four steps to the platform where his exquisitely large bed lay. He pulled the black canvas backpack off his shoulder and tossed it into the middle of the bed. Feeling his father's hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly, the young prince prepared for another argument.

The King spun his son around and glared into his rebellious gaze. He swallowed his rage and continued in a softer tone. "Please son, I have been worried."

Kuon shook his head. "I went out. That's all you need to know. I spoke to my mother before I left and she told me that I didn't have any stupid royal obligations today."

"Well, that is not what she told me, Kuon. She told me you snapped at her this morning before disappearing. You cannot keep acting like—"

"Like what?" The prince interrupted brusquely.

"Like a goddamned delinquent!" King Kuu yelled. "You are the crowned prince. You can't go off gallivanting around the city! What if someone had hurt you?"

Kuon violently pulled free of his father's grasp. "Then at least I'd be free of this fucking prison." Stepping around his astounded father, he kicked off his shoes and walked off towards his private bath.

* * *

Queen Juliena was a masterpiece of beauty as she sat on the velvet setee before the sprawling fireplace of the bedroom she shared with her husband. Her long, light brown hair appeared almost golden against the flickering lights of the fire. With a hand-woven shawl of burgundy and bronze wrapped tightly around her shoulder, she continued to read a lovely book of true love and fantasy.

The King entered silently and took his place beside his wife. He then laid his head in her lap, interrupting her reading and sighed heavily. "I'm sure we are losing him," he whispered as he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her fingers through his hair. After a few moments of quiet enjoyment of her strokes, he opened his eyes to meet her emerald gaze and smiled. "I would go mad without you."

Chuckling, she nodded. "Yes, you would." Leaning down, she kissed his forehead tenderly. "Tell me, Kuu, what's happened now?"

"I wish I knew," Kuu answered. "I understand that this life is not something he wants. He didn't have a choice, neither did I. It is a shackle that we are born into. But I don't know how to get through to him, to make him understand that he doesn't have to choose between his obligations and his dreams."

Juliena remained silent, continuing her ministrations of her husband's lengthy fluffy locks.

"I never wanted the damn crown at his age, but I eventually learned to accept my fate. I didn't allow it to stop me from marrying whom I loved, or doing the many other things I enjoy. I don't understand why he is being so damn difficult." When she remained silent again, he knew that his wife did share his frustrations. He sat and stood, starting an aggravated pacing before the flames. "If you are so wise then tell me what I must do."

Juliena smiled kindly. "You aren't doing anything wrong, my love. You were once his age, you shared the same feeling of dread and loneliness that he feels now. Surely you must know that simply telling him to accept it all blindly will get you nowhere, either of you?"

Kuu threw his hands up in frustration. "He is the damned prince of this nation. He can have anything he wants, _anything_ yet he chooses…."

"But what if he doesn't want that responsibility at all?" After twenty-two years of marriage, the Queen was keenly aware of what the King's silence meant. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, her burgundy gown flowing around her. Placing her hand upon her husband's shoulder, she gave him a squeeze. "You are suffocating him, Kuu. He needs time, time to experience life on his own terms. Let him grow."

"Oh Julie," he sighed. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles and then her palms. "I'm so afraid that while he is out growing, he will just vanish one day. He can be such a brat that one, but he is also my son. If I ever lost him—"

Julie pressed her lips to her husband's. "Don't speak like that. He is my son as well. Have faith in us."

* * *

"Kyoko, look at this stain!" Sayomi Fuwa said with great disappointment as she entered the kitchen. Holding up the fabric of a simple kimono, she shoved it into the young girl's face as she washed rice. "My goodness child, can't you do anything right in this house or do I have to do everything myself?" Sayomi continued. "What will your mother say?"

Kyoko's hands froze in the rice pot, fingers sunken in the mounds of wet, grainy clumps. Her eyes widened as her heart tightened. "Please, Okami-san," Kyoko pleaded. "I promise that I shall work much harder to do better."

The older woman appeared to be in her early forties, wrinkles setting in around her eyes and lips. Her black hair was streaked with grey strands and was tied up in a tight bun atop her head. The purple and white fabrics of her kimono gave her an air of pretentious wealth, as well as the clean fingers and unblemished hands that held the stained white fabric. She regarded the teen carefully before tsking. "I will let it go this time, but if you make a mistake again, I will tell your mother how useless you are." Shifting her gaze to the rice, she slapped Kyoko on the shoulder. "Don't slack, young lady. You must clean the rice thoroughly before cooking it and make sure you don't make it mushy."

Kyoko nodded silently accepting the criticism and grace and continued to work hard. Another hour was spent in the kitchen in the preparation of a great, traditional feast. After dinner, for which she served both the Okami and Fuwa-sama, along with their son, she was given another pile of fabrics to be washed and ironed before the day's sunrise.

When everything was finished it was late into the night. Kyoko walked down the dark hallway of the Fuwa manor and decided that a hot bath would be the perfect way to unwind from her long day. She went into her small four mat room and gathered her things. Kyoko changed into a long white robe and stepped out. Very quietly she made her way to the bath. Slipping out the robe, she began by washing her body, taking her time and washing every part of her body with delicate care. Then with a cleansed form, she slipped into the steamy hot bath. Sliding down until the water engulfed her entire body, leaving only her neck and face free, she soaked up the day.

"School beings tomorrow," she whispered solemnly. "At least I won't be alone this time."

Last year she had spent the vast majority of the year alone. It wasn't until the final months of the year that she finally made a friend of a young boy in her class. He was as mischievous as they came but quite an intellectual genius. One day during lunch, he noticed her sad eyes and approached her. But Kyoko maintained a standoffish demeanor towards him, which just made him want to talk to her more. Eventually he broke her down and now he was her only friend in this world.

As she pondered about what was to come this year, her thoughts fell on Fuwa Sho, the heir of this ryokan. The looks he gave her and the inappropriate advances he made towards her, especially now that they were both maturing into adulthood, it made her skin crawl. Despite being such hot water, she shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms. "I hate him so much," she mumbled, getting a bitter taste upon her tongue. Kyoko knew that her fate would eventually be tied to him. Her mother had left her here on purpose so she could be trained to run the place… as Fuwa Sho's wife, one day.

The water's surface broke as she raised her hand and stared at the clean, untouched skin of her wrist. _Oh how simple it would be to just end it all here…_

Realizing that it was getting too late, she stepped out of the bath, dried herself and slipped back into the long robe. She gathered her things and stepped up to the door. Before she could lay a finger on it, it slid open, revealing a bare chested Sho before her.

Kyoko gasped causing her things to fall to the floor. The boy placed his palm over her mouth and led her a few paces back into the room, sliding the door behind him. She grabbed his wrist and tugged, but the attempt appeared vain.

Brown eyes deliberately fell to the part of her rob above her chest, a gleam of cruel intentions lingering before they rose to meet her frightened stare. "Why do you guard yourself so much?" he asked in a quiet, throaty voice. "Don't you realize that you're mine already? Just give in, sweetheart."

Kyoko shook her head in defiance. She would be lying if she said that this boy didn't terrify the life out of her. He was a no-good criminal who always got what he wanted, even if he had to force his way to get it. But nonetheless, she refused to let him see her weak and vulnerable, even if that is exactly how she felt. Parting her lips lightly against him, she nibbed him. He flinched his hand away and she breathed deeply. "I will never give in to you," she said angrily.

Sho chuckled. With one hand wrapped tightly around her lower back, he slid his free hand into the folds of her robe and grabbed her bare waist, digging his fingers into her flesh. "That just makes you all the more enticing. You put on this feisty façade, but I know you'll give in to me eventually." He lowered his mouth to her ear and kissed her, making her shudder. "You know that if you don't, it'll be that much worse for you." Pulling back, he admired her face and went for her lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fuwa-sama yelled as he entered the bath.

A horrified Kyoko, roughly shoved her attacker away from her. Tightening her robe around her neck, she bowed to the head of household obediently. "I'm so very sorry, sir."

The elder was a well-built tall man with strong, fierce eyes and weathered aged skin. His white hair gave him a distinguished sophistication as well as an allure of dark mystery. His grey eyes fell on his son and narrowed carefully. All too aware of the antics that he caused when he believed no one was looking, Fuwa-sama stood there reading his spawn like an open book. Although his expression remained stoic, deep within him a storm of disappointment brewed. "Kyoko, go to you room and go to bed."

She stood and nodded appreciatively. The young girl didn't waste another minute before hurrying off.

"I should also-," Sho tried to sneak his way out, but was stopped by his father. Rolling his eyes, he met the angry look and frowned. "If you have something to say, say it."

"She is _not_ your wife yet," Fuwa-sama stated in firm, almost thundering tone of voice. "You show her some respect boy."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "That housemaid? Please father, don't make me laugh. She's no better than the broomstick she cleans our shit with. Who cares if I have my fun? I know that mom doesn't so you shouldn't either." With that, he shoved passed his father indecently and headed off to bed.

* * *

Kuon had a difficult time falling asleep. Wrapped in sheets of silk, in a room darker than black, he tossed and turned. Pulling the pillow from beneath his head, he threw it aside, but that only aggravated him more. Kicking the sheets off, he was almost immediately flooded with the night's biting cold. Sighing with mounting frustration, he pulled the sheets back over his body and fetched his pillow, putting it back where it belonged. Entwining his fingers he placed them behind is head and stared with wide open eyes at the blank canvas of his ceiling.

Images of the young woman plagued his mind. She danced before his empty eyes, her smile radiant, and her eyes alight with warmth that he had never felt before. All of this just from the stupid rains no less. Why was it that he could not find the pleasures and comforts of the simplicity of life? Was it because his life was never permitted to be anything less than extravagant? Elegant? Filled with royal wealth and splendor? What did simple rain water really mean to the prince of a nation?

In truth, he never expected to find anyone at his special spot. Remembering it after so many years, he was even more surprised that he found his way back to it. Looking forward to having the alone time as a present for his own birthday, the prince was startled to see it taken, by a woman no less. But what an intrigue she turned out to be.

_Maybe the intrigue isn't her but how mundane her life must be,_ he thought. Tsking, he turned to his side and forced his eyes shut, but her image just wouldn't go away. Suddenly the focus fell on those amber eyes. They were masked with joy, but underneath it all, she appeared just as lonely as him. _Maybe that's the intrigue._ His mind continued as his eyes fell open. _Loneliness that still finds a smile in something so meaningless… The ability to skate by on such loneliness… _

"Oh what the fuck are you thinking, Kuon?" He muttered to himself, shoving the sheets off once more. He sat up, bend his knees and then hung his arms loosely atop them. Kuon rested his head down upon his arms and sighed heavily. "I'm just making shit up to compensate for my own misery," he whispered. Flinging back down onto this pillow, he slammed his eyes shut and continued to dream about the mystery rain maiden.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate the support!**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Encounter**

Kyoko sat at the very back of the large classroom, beside the open window. A gentle breeze swirled into the room, fingering her hair and cooling her clammy skin. Her eyes rose to the skies and she shook her head with awe. Just yesterday the weather was dreary and damp, yet today the sun shone and the breeze playfully pranced about.

"Can anyone tell us the physical devastations of World War II?" her sensei lectured in the background. His deep, scraggily voice faded into nothingness as she rested her head in her palm and continued to gawk out the second story window. She watched two boys tossing a baseball back and forth on the grass and she smiled. _It must be so nice to just be free_, she thought sadly. What she wouldn't give to be able to live like a normal teenager—spending time with friends, shopping and gossiping about boys. Instead the life she was given was a miserable, loathsome thing.

_RIIIIINNNGGG!_ The lunch bell startled her from her deep reverie. Sighing deeply, she cleared her desk and fetched her bento from her bag. Popping the white box open, she admired the contents of rice, karage, tamagoyaki and a variety of small veggies. After fetching her water bottle as well, she grabbed her chopsticks and took the first bite. The taste of the chicken was lightly sweet. She could taste the rice flavor of the batter she used as well as the special seasonings.

"When are you going to make me a lunch like that?" A familiar masculine voice teased the young girl as he pulled up the desk before her. Sitting down casually, the boy placed his wrapped yakisoba bun on the desk and inhaled his friend's lunch. "That smells so good, Kyoko."

Raising her head, she giggled at the silly comfortable antics of Kijima. After swallowing, she took a small sip of her water. "I've already offered many times to make you lunch Kijima-sa—,"

"Hide," he interrupted. When she blushed and shook heard head, he folded his hands over his chest and narrowed his hazel eyes at her. "Kyoko, we've been friends for a while now. I consider you to be my best friend. Don't you think you can ditch the proprieties already?"

"But you've already convinced me not to call you senpai," Kyoko countered. "I couldn't drop the honorifics entirely."

The brown haired boy sighed heavily and dropped his head. "You make me sound like I'm a fucking royal or something."

Kyoko felt a small sting, but ignored it by taking another bite. The sounds of rustling plastic filled the silence between them as Kijima unwrapped his lunch and began eating away. After another few more minutes of a quietness that was beginning to feel awkward, she placed her chopsticks down and looked to her friend. "I'm sorry… Hide."

A satisfied smirk befell his thin lips. She eyed his Adam's apple as it bobbed with a swallow. The teen admired her friend and realized that he was indeed a very dashing young man. His head was packed with wavy long brown hair, always a tasseled mess that worked to his advantage way too easily. Sweet dimples kissed each cheek and the definition of his jaw gave him an almost foreign allure. But in the end, he was simply her best friend. He was a bit too promiscuous for the girl.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kijima responded beaming with delight. Putting his sandwich down, he crossed his arms upon Kyoko's desk and eyed a piece of her karage. "You know, I absolutely love fried chicken," he stretched out like a child in a candy store.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her chopsticks and gave him the desired morsel. When he opened his mouth and gulped the offering straight off her sticks, she blushed. It never seized to amaze her how casually he would do things like that. Carefully, Kyoko looked around the classroom and saw that a couple of students looked their way with awe.

Taking a deep breath, the teen tried not to think of the impressions that they were leaving on their calssmates. At the end of the school year last year, she remembered the few rumors that went around, the conspiracy as to whether Kijima was her beau or not. Thankfully that didn't go very far at all. She couldn't imagine the repercussion with Shotaro if it did.

_Snap!_ "Earth to Kyoko," Kijima mumbled as he waved his fingers before her face. When her eyes caught his, he chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kyoko swallowed her tamagoyaki and leaned closer to him, but not too close. "Don't you ever wonder what people think of us?" She whispered. Seeing the cock of a brow, her features flushed and she looked down. "Never mind."

His heavy laughter echoed from their location making her feel even more sheepish. "Your innocence is too damn cute," he answered after his mirth subsided. "To be perfectly honest, I don't give a shit what people think."

Her eyes widened. "How come?"

"Well," he said taking a napkin and wiping his mouth. Crumpling it up, he flicked his wrist and tossed it perfectly into the waste bin a couple of feet behind her. Folding his arms upon her desk again, he leaned in much closer than she did and lowered his voice. "It's simple really. As long as people have brains, they will think. It doesn't matter what we do or don't do. Once people make up their minds about someone, they will always think what they want. Why should I waste my efforts on worrying about something I can't control?" Noticing her parted lips, he chuckled.

"I never would have thought of it that way," she replied distantly, pondering the weight of his words.

Recognizing that he had struck some sort of chord with her, he stood up, walked around her and hopped up onto the window sill directly behind her, his knee lightly brushing her back. Kijima leaned towards her and with the back of his hand, flung the hair off her shoulder. When his friend slowly turned her face to him, he saw the cherry cheeks and grinned, bringing himself closer.

"Anyone who knows us knows that we are friends and that I can be relentless in my chase of a woman," he muttered quietly into her ear. "But others, especially those who like to talk will see this," he regarded their current state, "as something that is much more than it is." Glancing to her lips, his grin broadened. "I bet you're probably thinking that we can at least control that line of thinking with our actions."

She nodded trying to ignore the feeling of his breath upon her skin. Kyoko had never been so close to a boy before, at least no one other than Sho and she certainly wouldn't call that intimacy. Even though she held no romantic feelings for her friend, her heart skipped and her breath hitched. Numerous thoughts of what people would say started to flicker across her imagination.

"I believe that if people are going to talk anyway, then you might as well give them a show," he continued unrelenting in his lack of space between them. "When the truth comes out, it's fun to watch them wallow in their stupidity."

Feeling a bit stunned by his logic, Kyoko pulled back and looked into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for another moment, gathering more admirers within the classroom, when suddenly both of them exploded with laughter, startling everyone. Kyoko placed her palm over her mouth unable to stop herself.

Kijima felt deeply satisfied at being able to ease her tension, but a sudden movement caught his attention. Raising his head, he narrowed his eyes and felt the pressure of anger tugging at the corners of his flirtatious demeanor. Not bothering to hide his scrutiny, he kept his eyes fixed on the blonde that approached them. Seeing him open his mouth to greet her, without even acknowledging Kijima's presence, he decided to bark first. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped brusquely.

Kyoko felt herself instantly submersed into the thick mud of tension. Feeling a loss of appetite, she closed her bento box and raised her head to Sho. "Fuwa-san, what can I—," Her words were cut short when he rudely grabbed her arm and heaved her into a stance. "Wait—," she pleaded.

Kijima hopped off the sill and grabbed Sho's arm roughly. "Let her go," he demanded.

Sho looked down at the intrusion of personal space and scowled. "Move your fucking hand."

"Not until you _let her go_."

Kyoko looked from one boy to the other and quickly glanced around the classroom. The trio had definitely acquired an audience. In an effort to defuse the situation, she turned to Kijima and gave him a pleading smile. "It's okay Hide," as the words fell out of her mouth she knew that she would be questioned about this informality. "I'll be okay."

Looking deeply into her unique eyes, Kijima knew that she wouldn't be. Before their friendship formed, he had watched achingly as she was treated so horribly by this piece of trash. And of course, being the most popular dick that he was, Fuwa's followers had started to attack Kyoko for being the apple of his eye. It was when he found her crying on the stairs one day after school that he decided he needed to do something. But as he continued staring into her eyes, he saw the desperation in the look she gave him. Inwardly he sighed. Outwardly he nodded and watched as Sho dragged her off. _I hope he'd just fucking die,_ he thought maliciously.

* * *

The bright, impetuous rays of the sunlight shone relentlessly upon the prince's eyes. Scrunching his brows, he turned away from the light and pulled the sheets over his head, mentally cursing himself for putting the bed beside the window. _What a stupid notion that was,_ he thought with aggravation. Closing his eyes tightly, he could feel the inviting embrace of sleep once again starting to lull him.

"Okay, rise and shine Mr. Birthday Prince!" A slightly older man stormed into this bedroom, swinging the double-doors wide open. Hopping up the steps towards the bed, he hopped right on over to the curtains and pulled them open.

"Go away damn you!" Kuon barked angrily. Burrowing further into his hole, a sudden realization assaulted him. "Wait," he whispered. Flinging the sheets away, he bolted upright and stared with his jaw dropped at the intruder. "You can't be serious?" Looking the man down and then up again, he chortled with disbelief. "I can't fucking believe this."

"You better believe it brother, after all I flew back from Britain for this nonsense." A devilish grin took place on the man's decadently handsome face, emphasizing his subtle dimples. With a deft kick off the sill he jumped onto the bed and fell into a perfect cross-legged sitting position, lengthy silver hair flailing about his face.

Kuon kicked up his legs and draped his arms over his knees, shaking his head at the man sitting across from him. "I honestly didn't think my birthday would warrant such a surprise," he said raising his green eyes to lavender ones that regarded him with swelling hilarity.

"Oh come on, you didn't honestly believe that I would miss your betrothal, did you?" Husky chortles echoed from his throat. "You are after all my delinquent little brother. I wouldn't miss this if my life depended on it."

Grabbing his pillow from behind him, Kuon violently flung it at his sibling all the while gleaming. "Oh please don't remind me." Raking his hair back, he sighed heavily. "Just thinking about this bullshit debacle has me turning grey."

"Too bad it couldn't be silver," Reino teased, running his fingers through his hair like a little princess. "It's such a sexier look."

The brothers shared another laugh. As a comfortable silence took over, Kuon admired his brother's attire and cocked a brow at its uniqueness. "What's up with all of the black?"

Looking down at himself, Reino shrugged. He was wearing a long, brocade black coat over a black silk shirt with matching black leather pants. "What can I say, I look bloody dashing in this color."

"You look like the devil's servant," Kuon retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Reino quipped back. Eyeing the nakedness of his brother's chest, Reino snickered. "Although I see you certainly didn't waste any time in bulking up."

"Hey, if you had to deal with all of the shit I have to deal with, then you'd be just as 'bulked.'" Kuon laid back, resting his on a pillow of entwined hands. "There's so much aggression from dealing with father that I find myself punching all of the bags in sight."

"I don't understand why you are making such a fuss. If I had the chance to get shanghaied into doing half of the things that you are doing, I'd die of joy."

Rolling his eyes, Kuon groaned. "No you wouldn't." Sitting up, he licked his lips and chose his words wisely. "I don't really mind all of the lessons that I have to endure. Other than being tedious as fuck, they are okay. But this constant pressure, this nonstop reminder that I have to take his place one day, it's exhausting. I don't want to be a fucking king. I'm only 17 for god's sake."

"Eighteen," Reino corrected with a chortle. "Dear brother today is your birthday, you are officially 18, legal age to be married."

"Oh god shut up," the prince muttered plopping back down into his pillows. "Then that stupid pressure to find some dimwit bitch to make my wife. It doesn't matter if I don't love her, or don't find her attractive, I just have to find the best match for our legacy and _BAM!_ Betrothal."

Reino regarded his brother's words and felt his heart going out to the young man. Being in no position to question his father's authority himself, he found himself envying Kuon's state of displeasure. Since he was adopted, there wasn't a single chance that Reino would ever get his hand to ascend the throne, not unless both Kuu and Kuon were dead. What he wouldn't trade to be gifted with such an honor, but he knew that he could never convince his sibling of such a perspective. "What are you doing to do then? The gala is tonight."

Staring at the ceiling, Kuon once again considered the rain maiden and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I haven't gotten to live like you did, Reino. My life is being stolen from me before I can even wrap my fingers around it and… I'm so desperate to run away."

"Then run away," Reino replied matter-of-factly.

Pushing up, the blonde regarded the older Hizuri with confusion. "What did you just say?"

"Run away." He repeated. "If you ran away right this moment, you'd be able to bide your time getting whatever life experiences you're so desperate to get."

"Yeah right and what about mother and father? Who's going to placate them, _you_?"

"Why the hell not? Growing up with you, I've gotten pretty damn good at it." They shared another round of laughter, but as it died away, Reino saw that Kuon was seriously contemplating the weight of the suggestion offered to him. "They love you so much then whenever you decided to return they would forgive you in an instant."

"And if I don't want to come back?"

"Yeah right," Reino snorted. "Oh trust me brother, you'll be coming back. You'll encounter something or someone that will lead you back to all of this," he gestured towards the luxurious bedroom.

"How do I know you're not just after my crown?"

"Assuming of course that you're even interested in inheriting said crown, no?"

"Touché, Reino."

Sliding off the bed, he hopped down the steps and meandered towards the door. "I'm going to go greet mother and father. Please do something worthwhile today, after all it is your bloody birthday!" Reino shouted as he exited with style.

* * *

Juliena was dressed exquisitely in an A-line gown of softest teal with gold accents. With her flowing hem, she walked around the King's lavish desk and looked over the final details for the evening's gala. Grabbing a black ink pen from the drawer to the side, he checked off everything that had already been taken care of and placed a small circle next to those if import that had yet to be finished.

"Good morning, my gorgeous angel," Kuu said as he entered his den. Once again the king was attired casually with light tan slacks and black sweater. Walking around, he approached his wife and kissed her lovingly. "So how does everything look?"

"Splendid," she muttered distractedly, making mental calculations. "Everything seems to be going rather smoothly thus far." After making her final mark on the document, she placed her pen down and pushed into a stance. Wrapping her arms around her husband, she gave him a proper kiss and smiled beautifully. "Can you believe he's 18 already?"

"Hmph, after the past few years of trouble he's given us, I'm surprised he's not already 30," the King teased, making his wife snicker. "Do you think he will actually attend, or do you suppose he'll make a mockery of it all and not even show face?"

Julie shrugged. "I'm sure he would prefer the mockery route, but I know my son. He will be there."

Regarding his wife carefully, Kuu nodded. "I sure hope so, my love, for if he doesn't show up, I will hold you partially accountable."

"Oh I'm sure of it, my tyrant king," she answered playfully kissing him again.

Pulling away, Kuu gently stroked is wife's long, silken tresses and smirked charmingly. "Now, I have a surprise for you." Seeing the shock in her eyes, filled his heart with much warmth. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed. Feeling her husband take her hands and reposition them over her eyes, she feigned offense. "My lord, do you not trust me to be faithful?"

"Not even for a second," he teased stepping away from her. "Keep them closed," he demanded.

Minutes passed by feeling hours as her impatience began to grow. "Kuu, I'm going to look if you don't say anything soon." Receiving silence made her pulse quicken. _Oh just what are you up to now, you tanooki?_ She thought. "Kuu?"

"Okay," he finally responded, voice sounding much further away than before. "Open them!"

As long brown lashes fluttered open excitedly, her soft pink painted lips fell open from astonishment. "Reino?!" Reaching out she cupped her adopted son's face, feeling a familiar sting of moisture in her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," he replied jokingly. He quickly wrapped his arms around his mother, lifted her up and spun her about. "Oh I've missed you so much mother!"

Kuu watched the little reunion with moisture glazing his own gaze. Hearing the shrieks of joy from the woman he so desperately loved more than life was the best gift that he could ever get in life. Well, his sons' happiness was a damn fine second. Quietly he back out of the room, letting mother and child catch up on long years gone by.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes burned as she bit back the tears that threatened release. Holding the straps of her school bag tightly against her shoulder, she bit her lips and pressed forward. Large trees, bright green leaves and crunchy foliage surrounded her as she meandered deeper and deeper through the small forest. The midafternoon sun sparkled in between the cracks of the leafy canopy above. A searing agony formulated behind her orbs as scrunched her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. Her small throat felt constricted and her nerves burned from shame.

_Sho dragged her violently to the abandoned roof of the school. The wind swished around them, making her skirt flutter and his eyes move astray. Suddenly the wind felt much icier and the sun too far for warmth. Feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and avoided his lascivious stare. _

_Eyeing the way the fabrics of her skirt twirled around her enticing legs and the sensuous way her hair enveloped her face, Sho could feel his longing for her intensifying more day by day. She was growing, maturing into a much more appealing woman than he had originally given her credit for. Moving forward, he slipped his hands into his pockets and continued to eye her, remembering her intimacy with that bastard Kijima. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he finally berated her, finding the slight peek of skin at the opening of her top. _

_Closing her eyes even tighter, Kyoko recognized the possessive tone. Opening her mouth to speak she found her voice dry and disobedient. _

"_Answer me goddammit!" he shouted as he closed the gap between them with one final step. His hands finding a fierce grip upon her shoulders. When she flinched and scrunched her lids even tighter, Sho shook her. "I said answer me, you bitch!"_

"_Nothing!" Kyoko finally answered in a shriek of desperation. "Nothing happened, I swear it!" Forcing her lids back, a few tears found their freedom as they rolled down her face. Swallowing the lump of fear inside of her, Kyoko lifted her head and bit back a gasp at the way he stared at her. Brown eyes brimming with vicious jealousy, thick brows furrowed with seething betrayal. "I swear to you Fuwa-san, nothing happened between us. We are just friends."_

"_How fucking stupid are you?" Sho snapped with clenched teeth. "Don't you see the way he stares at you? Are you really naïve enough to think he doesn't want you?"_

_Kyoko shook her head. "No," she whispered. "That's not t-true. We are nothing more than friends."_

"_That's bullshit and you know it Kyoko!" He shouted again, tightening his hands around her, sending aches through her entire arm. She knew that she would have to find a way to hide these bruises tomorrow and it made her stomach churn. "He wants you and you're practically letting him in."_

_Afraid of what he might say or do next, Kyoko remained silent. Recognizing the misconception that her friend spoke of earlier, she knew that she didn't want give Sho anything else to talk about. Even though Kijima was confident and strong, deep down she knew he would be no match for a fuming Fuwa Shotaro in fist to fist._

_He started leading her back roughly until her back collided painfully with the doors. When she made a yelp in protest, Sho sneered. "Stop leading him on," he continued, in a quieter voice that was no less poisonous. _

"_I didn't—,"_

"_Don't fucking play innocent with me! I saw the way you looked at him and laughed whenever he flirted with you. You were giving him a goddamned invitation, you slut!" He watched her shake her head as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her body shivering beneath his hold. "Look at me," he demanded. Sho noticed the hesitation before she lifted her eyes to his. Seeing her discomfort and humiliation, he felt a great sense of satisfaction. "Kiss me."_

_Kyoko could feel her heart lurch and her stomach twisting into a tight knot. _No,_ her mind protested. _No, please no, no, no._ She opened her mouth to argue, but once again found no words to help her through this torment. _

"_I said __**kiss me**__," Sho repeated rudely. Her reluctance was so blatantly obvious that it just infuriated him even more. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he bit her lobe harshly before whispering to her, "If you don't , I'll ruin you so badly that the whole school will know just how much of a fucking whore you are."_

_Kyoko gasped. He pulled back and she could see the truth of his words mirrored in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she moved her forward and slowly pressed her lips to his, but was startled when he pushed her head back against the door, forcibly deepening the kiss while stealing a grope of her thigh._

Kyoko shook her head back and forth, back and forth in a failed attempted to erase the memory of her abuse. When she opened her eyes again, she recognize the clearing and ran harder and faster, erupting through the trees. Dropping her back, she ran straight for the creek and collapsed along its edge, the water coursing around her scraped knees and the palms that sunk into its cool comforts.

This was the only place, her only sanctuary away from the hell her life had become. Sitting there alone, breathing heavily, she parted her lips as wide as she could and released an ear piercing screech. From the pit of her stomach to the core of her lungs, she screamed and cried and cried. Her long hair curtained around her face as she hunched over, curling into the creek's edge. She laid down, her uniform soaking through from the side. Pulling her knees up, she clutched her chest and continued to wail.

Ten minutes felt like an eternity as she carefully arose from her creekside bed, her body aching in every joint, her heart exhausted and her mind finding a peaceful numbness. Kyoko sat up and deliberately brushed the rocks from her hair and skin. Looking down at herself, she saw that the vast majority of her clothes were drenched, which meant another scathing lecture from the Okami when she got home.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tightly wrapped her around them and took deep breathes to calm her storming pulse. A cold chill lingered deep within her body making her shiver. Kyoko sighed and began to snicker at how pathetic she had become when she suddenly felt a heavy material drape her shoulders.

Alarmed, she glanced over her shoulder and found a tall, blonde stranger kneeling down beside her, his hands up before him. Feeling her heartbeat steadily rising again, she placed her palms upon the rough rocks and started to crawl away.


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs an follows. A thanks to all of the quiet readers as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 04: Comfort**

After his encounter with his brother, Kuon felt that he had a lot of thinking to do. It would be a blatant lie if he said that running away wasn't a tempting option. As much as he despised his position and the part he played in this world, was it really one that he could abandon without remorse? Even if it was only for a short while? What kind of consequence would that have on his parents? Feeling wholly entitled to live his own life didn't mean he could do it at the expense of those who cared so deeply for him.

With a heavily burdened mind, he set off to spend his morning in the comforts of his secret space. When he first arrived, he felt a little disappointed that the rain maiden was nowhere to be found. But after settling in with his book and myriad thoughts, he became grateful for the offered solitude. Little did he know that in an hour's time she would come barreling into his life in such a fashion.

Holding up his hands, he took a small step back and offered her his most compassionate expression. "I won't hurt you."

Kyoko's large eyes rose to meet his after regarding his hands carefully. Feeling the fog of unease suffocating her, she forced a swallow and stopped moving away. Sucking in air through her teeth at the color of his stare, she found herself unable to look away from him. Never in her sixteen years of life had she seen such brilliantly green gems.

Kuon, misreading the way she gawked at him, pushed down a nervous of lump of his own and slowly dropped his hands. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he continued in what he hoped was a friendly tone. "You were just shivering so badly."

Kyoko too afraid to speak simply nodded her appreciation. Looking down at the fabric covering her, she tenderly snaked her fingertips to it and touched it. It was a heavy, thick coat made of high quality canvas in a navy shade of green. Inhaling slowly she caught the scent of sandalwood and vetiver, which calmed her erratic nerves somewhat.

Kuon watched her curiously. Thin, almost frail fingers shaking lightly as they retracted from the coat and disappeared into the shadows against her form. Her painstaking sounds of anguish resonated in his ears over and over again like a haunted ghost. _How can anyone feel such agony?_ He considered with awe. The force of which she unleashed her emotional burden chilled him down to his core.

Catching movement, Kuon felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw her tighten the coat around herself. Green eyes shifted from her shoulders to her face, and unexpectedly he felt all air escape him. Those wondrous golden eyes reflected so much more depth than he could have imagined. Being this close to her, he realized that yesterday's joy was absolutely nothing compared to the twisted, black misery that now bathed in them.

The longer that Kyoko sat there, the more she replayed that tantrum. Unable to remember just when he had entered the clearing, she concluded that he must've been here when she… Her gaze doubled with embarrassment as her cheeks flooded with brightest cerise. Amber orbs darted around wildly as she tried to think of something, anything to say that would alleviate the mortification that was starting to overwhelm her. Coming up with nothing creative, she stuck to the cliché.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I hadn't realized that there was anyone else here."

Focusing on the sound of her voice, the prince was almost speechless that she was saying something to him. As she spoke, he noted how vulnerable she sounded.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing you," Kyoko added before forcing herself into a proper dogeza.

Stiffening at her gesture, Kuon was a total and complete loss as to what to do next. If she was being so polite did that mean she recognized him as the crowned prince? How would he explain himself? As his mind ran around in circles to formulate some kind of intellectual speech, he saw her sit back with the perfect posture of a true Japanese lady. Bafflement took him.

Trembling, Kyoko didn't bother to give him another look as she pushed herself up effortlessly into a stance, ignoring the protests that plagued her joints and temple. As she stepped towards her bag, her knees buckled beneath her, but she never hit the ground.

Instinctively, he reacted to her fall and leapt up to catch her in his arms. Feeling the weight of her fingers pressing into his biceps, Kuon loosened his hands around her and gently helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?" He asked kindly. Her eyes found his and his breath hitched. "Such sad eyes," he whispered unknowingly.

Kyoko's gaze widened at the comment. Pressing her lips tightly together, she pushed away from him and dropped her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered again.

Uneasily, Kuon slipped his now empty hands into his pockets and continued to admire the strange girl. The rules of propriety scrolled across his eyes in big black font. But his body simply refused to acknowledge any courtesy of the sort. Seeing how delicate she was, he feared that she'd just crumble like broken stone if he moved away from her. It wasn't until he felt his jacket graze his wrist that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Th-thank you for this, but I really must be getting home," Kyoko said. The heavy coat shook lightly giving away her chill and nervousness.

Looking down at the fabric, Kuon pondered what to do. There was no way she should be allowed to wander these cold woods in such a state, but she also didn't seem like someone who enjoyed "imposing" on others, as she so put it earlier. Grabbing the coat, he was determined to make her take it, even if he had to pull the blasted "Prince" card.

Kyoko intuitively took a step back when he moved towards her, but she didn't sense any sort of ill will from the stranger. When he wrapped the jacket around her once again, she was startled. "What are you doing?"

"You need this more than I do," he replied matter-of-factly.

"No, I couldn't possibly—,"

"I insist," he interrupted with a firm tone. Seeing the reflection of a familiar stubbornness, he smiled tenderly. "I don't know what happened to you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but it's not my place. I don't know you at all." He stepped back, giving her some breathing room. "But what I do know is that you're a young woman who's totally alone and that you're freezing. That's just a dumb jacket. I have a million more at home. You should take it. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Broadening his smile a bit more, he nodded to her as their eyes met.

Kyoko tightened the coat around her shoulders once again and inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she relished this unusual feeling of surprise and warmth at being shown such compassion. It was a foreign feeling, to be treated like a person. A soft smile danced momentarily among drying lips as she moved to gather her things.

_Don't let her leave,_ Kuon's mind shouted to him. Unable to process this unusual sensation, he continued to gawk at her as she reached down and grabbed her bag, cringing as if in excruciating pain. He walked backwards to his blanket and book as his mind frantically searched for some excuse. She stood up and started her trek towards the end of the clearing, making his heart race faster. "Wait!" he shouted, the words just spilling from him.

Kyoko stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Rubbing his hands together, he thought of the way she cried and screamed. "Are you sure you want to leave so soon?"

Kyoko turned around completely and met his eyes with a questioning expression. "What?"

"I know that you came here for some kind of escape and I don't want to be the reason that you leave." Subconsciously he started to meander towards her again, deliberately and cautiously.

"But I wouldn't—,"

"I'm sure this place is big enough for the both of us, don't you think?" He answered with a smile, gesturing to their surroundings. Taking note of the reluctance in her demeanor, he pressed on. "It just seems like you need some time to find your peace of mind. Don't let me intrude on that."

Looking into his unusual eyes, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fuwa Sho stepped into his bedroom, pulling the towel from his waist he flung it onto floor in a small pile in the corner. After fetching some comfortable jeans from his walk-in closet, he laid down lazily in the middle of this large bed. The pressure of an impending headache teased his temples, making him feel even more agitated and restless than normal. Draping his arm over his forehead, he closed his eyes.

Amber marbles drenched in tears, small body shaking from fear, colored cheeks from humiliation appeared before his eyes. Tsking, he rotated to his side and stared at a random point on the paper doors. The longer those images haunted him, the heavier his heart felt. Somewhere in the darkest, deepest depths of his mind, the heir knew that his treatment of the young girl was outrageous, but whenever he was faced with her presence he simply couldn't help himself. It's not as if she was even that pretty to him. In fact, he found her grating and her simple appearance just added to that aggravation. One day he would be forced to marry that bitch and he hated the idea of it passionately.

Rolling onto his stomach, he buried his face into his pillows and sighed heavily. At first, he decided that the best possible way to deal with the chains that now bound him to this strange, hick of a girl was to make her hate him. If he could fill her heart with as much loathing and disgust for him that he could muster then she would run away and he'd never have to see her again, deal with her invading his life. But the longer she stayed with them, the more apparent it became these chains were molded to his flesh, it was inescapable. As consequence, his abuse of her also grew worse, day by day.

"Fuck," he cursed pulling back to sit. Resting his folded arms along his knees, he closed his eyes again. As he replayed today in his mind for the umpteenth time, he concluded that Kyoko was getting close to her limit. The anguish he saw in her stare seemed to grow more and more with each passing second. If he kept up his asshole tendencies then any day now she would flee, or maybe…

_What the hell are you thinking? _He berated himself. _Would you really be able to live with yourself if she went to such an extreme? _Shaking his head, he clenched his teeth and combed his hair back with his fingers. _But then again, whatever you do to her now must far exceed that extreme…_ _I guess I can't stop, I just can't afford to give up now._

* * *

Peeling the last remnant of skin off the fruit, he tossed it behind him. "Would you like some?" he asked the rain maiden as he carefully yanked out a small piece of the citrus, offering it to her.

Moving her eyes from the orange slice to his eyes, Kyoko nodded and took it. Placing it into her mouth, she was immediately greeted with a sweet yet very tangy juiciness. "This is delicious," she said quietly.

Kuon grinned, trying not to laugh, at her response. _How cute,_ he thought. "There's plenty, so feel free to take more."

A comfortable silence befell them as they sat on Kuon's blanket and listened to the calming sounds of rushing water over smooth pebbles. The wind lingered in their hair and fragrance of each other's company wafted around their senses, lulling them both into individual lost thoughts of curiosity. Ten minutes could have passed or ten seconds, time seemed to have just stopped momentarily.

Slowly, the prince turned his head towards her. Her small hands rose to her head, raking back the length of her thick, beautiful black hair. Unsatisfied with the loose combing, she reached up, bunched her hair and brought it to the side. She exquisitely braided it down. When she reached the end, she took a few small strands and wrapped it around like a ribbon, tying a small knot.

"Won't that hurt," he asked, mesmerized by such a simple thing.

Snickering, Kyoko shook her head. "Not at all."

Feeling sheepish, he chuckled in turn. "That was probably a really stupid question." She swung her braid back and looked into his eyes, making his heart skip.

"I doubt that you have the need to do such things to your hair," she said in jest.

So caught up in the presence of her, Kuon almost didn't hear her words. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "You're right about that." Forcing his face from hers, he stretched out his longs legs and then laid back, stacked hands making a tolerable pillow. "I wish it would rain again," he said quietly more to himself than to her.

Lifting her eyes to the sky, Kyoko offered a genuine smile. "Yes, I love the rain," she answered. "I love to come here and just dance around when it rains, the drearier it is, the more I just love it."

As if by magnetic attraction, Kuon just couldn't keep his gaze away. The painting of her prancing around in the water's embrace with wet, clumpy hair twirling with her like ribbons flooded his imagination. "Aren't you ever worried about getting sick?"

Kyoko shrugged. "No one would care if I did. Besides, when you have other people to worry about, you tend to not use that concern on yourself."

Shifting to lay on his side, he propped his head up with his palm. "So do you come from a large family?"

Kyoko scoffed instinctively. "Yeah right," she mumbled. Turning her body to face him, she laid her legs down, on their sides and kept her skirt tucked tightly around them. His baffled expression made her smirk. "Confused about something?"

"A little bit," Kuon nodded. "Do you not have a big family then?"

"No, I don't," she answered honestly. "I don't really have a family at all."

"Then who do you take care of?"

"They are just the people that I live with."

"But… what about your parents?"

Kyoko could feel her throat tighten at the mention of them. What could she honestly say about them? Yes, she had them, but that didn't make them family…

Seeing her sadness return, Kuon parted his lips to apologize for being such a nosy bastard, but never got the chance.

"I have a mother. She works as a lawyer, so she is never home. I think I see her a couple times a year. My father was a drunk, according to her, who never wanted children. So when she had me, he left." Somehow her head dropped as she spoke. Taking in a deep breath, she raised it again and was surprised by the expression on his face—brows lightly scrunched, eyes focusing intently on hers. "I know it's kind of cliché—,"

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Kuon interrupted, sitting up fully. Crossing his legs, he leaned towards her a bit and felt a powerful curiosity starting to take over his will. "Who do you live with then?"

"I live with this family who own a ryokan. I think the okami-san is a very close friend of my mother's."

Kuon regarded this information and felt anger filtering into his adrenaline. "How could a mother just dump her kid on someone else and take off? What the hell is wrong with that woman?" The sounds of Kyoko's laughter disconcerted him from his thoughts.

"Nobody wants me." Fingertips swiped a few rogue tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. "She's one of those who really loves making money and keeping it all to herself. I guess when I was born it just meant less for her. It must be easier to forget that I exist so she doesn't have to take care of me."

"That's horrible," Kuon snapped, surprising her. "No mother should be so fucking callous. If that's really how she felt then…"

"Then what?" Kyoko quipped. "Give me up for adoption? Or maybe she should have aborted me?"

"I'm sorry," Kuon mumbled. "That's not at all what I meant—,"

"I've thought it over so many times in my mind. Why did she do this to me? What did I ever do to her to warrant such an existence? I think it would have been easier for everyone involved if she would have just strangled me as a baby…"

Kuon grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her whole body stiffen from the contact, but he didn't care. The idea that someone, a girl in particular who's no older than he, to feel so worthless was more than he could process.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Kyoko stammered, feeling his hands on the back of her head and her mid-back.

"No one is better off dead," he said seriously. "No one should have to think that way," he continued, his lips almost grazing her head. "Especially someone so fucking young."

She had never been hugged. Not once in her sixteen years of life had anyone taken her in their arms in such a fashion and given her a hug. No one has ever shown her any sort of care and consideration. No one has ever felt anything other than loathing for her. This feeling was so unfamiliar and foreign to her. But Kyoko realized that this feeling was one that she had been yearning for ever since she could remember. As the seconds tolled on by, she found it easier to just absorb it all and somehow, even through its awkwardness, she felt a calm.

When Kuon finally released her, he took a moment and brushed the loose strands of her bangs from her face. Retracting himself entirely, he licked his lips and apologized. "I didn't mean to just… you know."

"It's okay," Kyoko answered smiling gently.

Another bout of comfortable silence passed between them before Kuon's relentless curiosity returned with full force. Incapable of helping himself, he probed. "You talk as if your life is so horrible. Does that mean that the people you live with treat you badly?"

Kyoko could still feel her heart racing from his contact. Taking a few breathes, she found she didn't have the courage to look at his face again, so she kept her head low and shrugged. "I guess that's a matter of perspective. I can't really complain, I mean, they took me in when I had nowhere to go."

"But still, what are they like? If it's a matter of perspective then that must mean that yours has to be skewed by whatever experiences they offer you? Right?"

"I guess you could say that," she answered distantly, thinking about the Fuwas. "Fuwa-sama is very kind to me. He doesn't talk very often, but whenever he does I can tell that he has a good heart. The Okami-san…" _She can be tyrant and the most frightening one at that,_ Kyoko continued inwardly. "She's a woman who has a lot of responsibility, which is understandable, she runs the ryokan. I think sometimes she forgets that not everyone is just a customer or an employee."

"I see," Kuon said quietly, reading the words that she left unspoken.

"And then… there is Fuwa Sho…" Kyoko continued feeling a shiver steal down her spine. "He's…"

"_I said __**kiss me**__!"_

His voice resonated in her ears. Kyoko could feel her skin crawl.

"_If you don't, I'll ruin you so badly that the whole school will know just how much of a fucking whore you are!"_

Kyoko began to shake her head, hoping to will such a feat from passing. Her hands became clammy and her throat refused to give way to the oxygen she was starting to crave.

Seeing the drastic change in her demeanor, Kuon reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. Slowly her head rose and he was taken aback by the force of emotion, the depth of the terror that stared back at him. In that instant, he knew the cause of her anguish, the reason behind such heart-wrenching melancholy. He was speechless.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, pulling her hand back. "I just—,"

"What did he do to you?" Kuon asked himself, aloud. A single drop of liquid found its freedom and rolled down her pale cheek. Without hesitation, his thumb came up and wiped it into oblivion. "I'm sorry for asking you all of these stupid questions."

Sniffling, she quickly dried her face. Ignoring his apology, Kyoko smiled as if nothing had happened. "Tell me about yourself."

Taking the hint, Kuon casually laid back down and tried to forget the images of some mysterious man hurting the rain maiden. As a man, his imagination become creative and the rage that ensued almost became overwhelming. "I don't have much to tell you. In comparison, it seems that whatever problems I have are drastically insignificant."

"According to whom?" Kyoko quipped quickly. "You probably come here for the same solitude that I do, which means that whatever you have going on isn't insignificant. Nothing is ever insignificant if it's important enough to you."

Sitting back up, he just shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just…," _Take everything in stride, _he thought. _You tell me this horrible life you live yet here you are just pretending like it's all for nothing, like you don't bear a burden…_ _What I wouldn't give for such an ability._

"Please, tell me about yourself," Kyoko asked quietly, almost pleading for a distraction from her demons.

Kuon sighed. "My life feels so fucking childish now. There's nothing grand or spectacular about me. I'm your typical spoiled brat who stems from a very wealthy family, one that has intense traditions and obligations." Thinking about the crown and all of the impending responsibility just looming above his shoulders, made Kuon feel anxious. Pushing into a stance, he shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly paced circles around the blanket. "I have this fate, this stupid ass destiny that I need to fulfill just because I was born with a particular set of genetics. I don't want any of it. I just want to be able to find myself and do whatever the fuck makes me happy."

Walking over to a large rock, he sat down and looked at Kyoko and knew that she would understand better than anyone else he knew. "I just look at my life and wish I could be anyone else. I have dreams, aspirations that will never come true because of the ropes that bind me to this… _obligation._"

Kyoko bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "It's like you can see the option that will give you that freedom just dangling in front of your eyes, but in the end, it's just a fleeting thought to process. You know that you'll never get there no matter what you do…"

"Yes!" Kuon agreed enthusiastically, sliding back down to her level. Raking his hair back, he gathered his thoughts and licked his lips. "I feel like I'm standing in this room with everyone that matters, everyone that affects how my life will eventually turn out and I'm reaching out to them, screaming even. But instead of words, it's just white noise, blatant fucking static."

"That doesn't sound like a very insignificant problem to me, Mr. Stranger." Kyoko smiled sweetly in understanding.

Matching her stare, Kuon could feel himself once again drowning in its depths. Such a rich color of ocher, yet they were just dripping black with misery, one that now became clear, was no different than his own. Strong, large hands began to reach out wanting to touch her face, needing to know that all of this isn't some stupid hallucination concocted by his busy mind. As his fingertips grazed her skin, he recognized how bold he was being. Quickly the hand snaked in retraction and he cleared his throat.

Kyoko could feel her heart stop in its cage. Rendered immobile, she braced herself for the contact. She knew it was wrong, she knew that it was highly inappropriate, but she couldn't forget the way he held her, how comforting it was. Her hunger for support seemed to have blossomed into overdrive from that one moment…

"Wow, the sun is almost gone."

Like an alarm clock, she was shocked out of her reverie. Snapping her head to the sky, she gasped. _The sun's setting… If I'm not home in time to do my errands, or help Sho with… Oh god no…_ "I have to go," Kyoko mumbled, hastily grabbing her things and standing up.

Kuon was left a bit disoriented by how quickly she moved. He watched her slip the coat from her shoulders and hand it over. "Wait you'll catch a cold…"

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't go home wearing that," she answered, giving her surroundings a look over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied that she had everything, she spun on her heel and ran for the woods.

"Wait!" Kuon shouted desperate for just another minute or two, when he realized he didn't even know her name. "At least give me your name! Please!"

Stopping at the edge, Kyoko looked back at him and shouted, "Kyoko!"

With that she disappeared from his sight, leaving a ghost of her serenity imbedded deeply into his mind for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**I know this chapter was probably a bit slow, but I really wanted to focus on the roots of their relationship. I know it's a style that's not really popular, but I feel their bond will be vital in this story. I'll understand if you choose to drop it, as this pace might continue for a few more chapters. Have a good weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

**Chapter 05: Sacrifice**

"_I lost track of time, Fuwa-san."_

_The blonde stranger walked up to her, grabbing her wrist tightly he pulled her against him and kissed her salaciously. "Your punishment for leaving the house."_

_Her shouts of protest lingered in the clearing as she was dragged away like a disobedient slave._

Water poured off his body as he raised his hand from the depths of the steaming bath. Raking his wet, golden hair back messily, the Prince's jaw tightened as he licked his lips. Unable to shake the unease that settled in the pit of his stomach, he sunk lower until he was completely submerged.

"_And then… there is Fuwa Sho… He's…" There was a powerful fear eclipsed in her distant gaze. She trembled at what could only have been thoughts of whatever he had done to her. Breathtaking eyes pooled with tears as goose pimples kissed her face and neck._

"Aahhh," Kuon inhaled hungrily upon ascension. Breathing heavily, he shook the excess water from his hair. Eyes focusing on the myriad little ripples in the bathwater, he stared at his blurry reflection. "What's happening to me?" He whispered into the empty room. "You're all I see… You're just a girl, just another girl…" he recited like a chant.

"Kuon-sama, your mother wants you dressed and present for the gala in thirty minutes." One of the servants shouted through the doors. "If you are late, you will be severely punished, sir!"

"Goddamn that woman," Kuon cursed quietly. "Fine, tell her I'll be there soon." Rising, water rolled down his slick, built body. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed the big, white towel off the rack and wrapped it lazily about his waist. Walking up to the mirror, he flipped a switch beside the counter. The fogged up mirrors instantly began to mist clear. Hitting it again, he looked at his face and chuckled.

"You definitely don't look princely tonight, sir." Grabbing a razor and some soap, he lathered up and started to shave the scruff that had accumulated over the past couple of days. Even though he had servants to do these things for him, Kuon relished the simplicity of the chore; it made him feel normal. As he continued this mundane routine, his thoughts fell on his mother and then Kyoko once more…

"_She's one of those who really loves making money and keeping it all to herself. I guess when I was born, it just meant less for her. It must be easier to forget that I exist so she doesn't have to take care of me."_

The razor hung a mere centimeter from his face as he became washed away in his thoughts. "I'm such a fucking moron," he mumbled dropping his hand to the counter. His mother was entirely different. All Julie ever did was dote on him, making sure he was always dressed and had everything he needed in life. She loved to shower him with affection as well, but Kuon always found that irritating. But now… Now he finally realized how lucky he was to have such a mother. If not for her, then what would have happened to him? Who would he be today?

"Total fucking moron," he rambled before finishing up his face.

* * *

Kyoko turned off the kitchen lights and headed for the confines of her lonely bedroom. When she came home, she found relief in the knowledge that the Fuwas had left for a family wedding which would more than likely go on into the late evening. Since she wasn't family, they never invited her out to such events. Besides, if she went then who would watch the ryokan? Kami only knows that Sho would never amount to such a task.

Kyoko had the entire place cleaned up and shining in no time. She was amazed at how efficiently she could work when there was no one home to distract her with constant complaints. Business had been slow lately due to the temperamental weather, so there weren't very many customers to tend to either. Another welcome relief. After making sure everything was in order, she quickly washed and dried her school uniform and took a bath. Dinner for one was easy, quick batch of miso soup and grilled mackerel was sufficient enough.

Flicking the switch, a center hanging light filled her small room with sufficient illumination. Closing the door, she walked over to the desk against the left wall, opened the top drawer and pulled out her first aid kit. Walking over to the bed beside the window, she sat down and tended to the scrapes on her knees. The teen had almost forgotten about these until they stung from the hot water of her bath.

Putting the last Band-Aid in place, she closed the kit and placed it on the floor. Laying back, Kyoko looked out the window and found the midnight purple skies scattered with grey clouds, far more now than there were earlier in the day. "More rain…" she whispered, turning onto her side for a better view. As the clouds slowly scrolled across the sky, she noticed how dark this night was. Usually the moon would loom behind the curtains of fluff, but tonight there was no such sign. She shivered.

Surrounded by the warmth and familiar comfort of her bed, she could feel the muscles in her body relax, unwinding to what would become the first decent slumber she's had in a very long time. As her eyes closed and her heart calmed, a masculine resonance of concern played in her ears, like a distant serenade.

"_No one is better off dead. No one should have to think that way, especially someone so fucking young."_

All of a sudden, Kyoko found herself lying wide awake, imagination full of green eyes and furrowed brows of disbelief.

"_You talk as if your life is so horrible."_

"Oh, Mr. Stranger, if you only knew just how horrible…" Kyoko said aloud.

Rolling onto her stomach, she wrapped the pillow about her face an inhaled deeply. As the afternoon replayed like a film before her eyes, Kyoko felt a muffled warmth in her arms and chest. A gently caress in her hair and soft pat upon her lower back. Turning her face for a breath of fresh air, she smiled. "So that's what a hug feels like…"

"Kyoko!" Sho shouted to her from her bedroom's entrance, startling her greatly. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

With her heart leaping from her chest, Kyoko quickly sat back, pulling the pillow up to cover herself. She tightened her arms around it and dug her fingers in. Her mouth felt dry and her body trembled. "F-Fuwa-san, I thought you went to the—,"

"Oh please, you know I hate that boring shit." Stepping into the room, Sho closed the door behind him and looked at the young woman on her bed. She was dressed in dark blue flannel shorts with a white sleeveless tank top. "I figured you'd still be up," he added in a quiet tone, stepping farther into the room.

Seeing the dampness of his shirtless chest and the water rolling down his neck, Kyoko saw that he must have finished his shower. "I didn't know you were home…" she accidently mouthed aloud. When he chuckled, she felt a chill trail her spine.

"I got home late today. We had practice and then I went for a walk." Stopping in the middle of the room, Sho lifted the ends of the crème colored towel around his neck and rubbed his head with it, attempting to soak up the moisture in his lengthy locks. After a few minutes he felt satisfied enough. Pulling it free, he tossed it onto the floor.

Kyoko began to crawl further back into her bed, until she collided with the wall behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked out the window and briefly contemplated jumping. Catching him moving closer to her out of her peripheral vision, she could feel the apex of her fear starting to engulf her senses. "W-why are you here?" She forced herself to ask, unable to look towards him at all.

Sensing her discomfort, Sho was now more confident of her trek to the brink. All he had to do was break her and she would no longer be an infected thorn in his life. But as he drank in her appearance, the heir started to admit that she wasn't the plain and boring maid she was years ago as a child. No, this woman, this version of Kyoko was maturing way too well. The slender curves of her nape, the sensuous way her hair framed her face, the feminine shape of her legs, hips, and breasts—there was nothing simple about her beauty now. Feeling an unusual clamminess to his palms, he wiped his hands on his pajama pants.

"Am I not allowed to just come say hello to you?" Sho finally answered with an attempt at nonchalance. Instead what he offered was typical arrogance. "This is my property isn't it? You're just a guest here—,"

"Your _parents'_ property you mean," Kyoko snapped, turning her head to him. She didn't mean to argue, but she couldn't stand this proximity. It was making her uncomfortable and edgy. She watched him sit down and lean back against the low headboard, and fought the urge to jump out of this window.

Sho chuckled. "Just words, Kyoko. One day it'll all be mine anyway… And _yours_."

"Mine? I d-don't think so," she stammered. Inwardly she cursed herself for allowing her weakness to show tonight.

"Why not? Our parents plan on getting us hitched, remember?" Glancing to the pillow covering her, Sho could feel his face flush with heat. He was a teenage boy and here he was all alone in her bedroom, hell they even had the fucking house all to themselves. Knowing his parents, they wouldn't be back until extremely late into the night, smashed and half-asleep.

"What do you want, Fuwa-san?" Kyoko asked firmly, eager to get him the hell away from her, and in no mood to play word games.

"Why won't you just give me what I want? Don't pretend that you don't already know what that is."

"You have so many girls at school who'd do anything to get into your bed, why do you only come after me?"

"Because you're the only one who denies me," Sho snapped back immediately. "Besides, none of them look anything like you."

Her eyes widened with shock.

Sho slid closer to her. "You may be nothing more than a housemaid here, but it doesn't mean you're not nice to look at. I can't help the way you make my body react. Those idiot girls don't do it for me the way you do."

"Please, don't do this," Kyoko said quietly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Briefly, she glanced to the door to see if she'd make it. Her mind knew that there was no chance for escape, but somewhere deep down in the pit of her heart, she knew she had to try. "If we're really supposed to get married then why can't you—,"

"I'm not a patient man and I won't pretend to be." Blocking her view of the door, Sho rudely reached out and ripped the pillow from her clutches, tossing it behind them onto the floor. He looked down at her and licked his lips. "I want you and I always take what I fucking want."

Kyoko tried to shove around him, but she ended up giving him the advantage. He snaked his arm around her waist and slammed her down onto her back, making her cry out. A dull ache filled her eyes as she tried to bite back the tears that threatened release. Kyoko raised her hands to fight back, but he quickly dodged her attacks. Grabbing her thin wrists tightly, he pinned her down and towered above her. "Please, Sho don't do this…"

His brown eyes bloomed wide as she uttered his name so casually for the first time in all their history together. Inside he fought the demons of his obligation and selfish desires. Somewhere a voice screamed for him to stop, but another voice berated him for being weak, too weak to handle a simple girl. His fingers curled with even more force around her. _I've wanted this for so long. No point in growing a fucking conscience now…_

Kyoko could feel her fingers practically going numb, "Sho…" she whispered, silent tears falling from her eyes. Keeping her knees closes for as long as possible, she breathed heavily and squirmed beneath him. "Don't—" his lips pressed against hers, tenderly at first. Kyoko turned her face from him and closed her eyes. _No! This isn't happening!_

Frustration gave way to anger and he bit her nape very hard. Hearing her moan in pain, Sho turned all of his guilt inwards and focused only on his lust for her. The battle between his conscience and his profound loathing for what she stood for was starting to shatter, the darkest parts of his soul starting to rise out from the depths. A woman that he spent the vast majority of his life hating, had started to infect him in the worst ways possible. He would end this tonight, once and for all. His mind turned like clockwork as he pondered the advantage. "Kiss me, Kyoko." Sho said firmly.

"No!" The teen shouted, refusing to look at him.

Lowering his mouth to her ear, Sho whispered. "I can make this _very_ painful for you."

"Please," she pleaded, silent tears finding their refuge. "Please, don't hurt me." Feeling his mouth moving along her nape and shoulders, Kyoko stiffened, her whole boding tensing in response to his advances.

"Give me what I want and I promise I won't make this harder than it has to be."

Turning to face him, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Please, Sho. Don't take this from me. Don't take this away from me. You can have anything else, but not _this…_"

Sho looked down at her, the state he had put her in. His body ached to continue. The thought of burying himself within her, staking claim to something that he knew so many others wanted was a thrill all its own. The satisfaction of knowing he has shattered her will to dust was a whole other treat. But the way she regarded him with such innocent eyes, begging for mercy was something he hadn't planned for. She'd never stirred any serious emotional response before, why the fuck was it affecting him now?

Sighing, he pressed his forehead to hers and inhaled slowly. "I won't leave empty handed, Kyoko." Opening his eyes, he saw the sheen of horror at the implications of his words. Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled her sensuously floral fragrance. "I won't leave without a _taste_ of you." His probing mouth began its quest to quench this undying thirst and he became ravenous in its reach.

Swallowing, Kyoko knew that she wouldn't be able to escape this unscathed. Her mind took all of the crazy shapes and pieced them together for the bigger picture. There was no clear escape… No safe exit… Bracing herself for the worst moment of her life, she stopped struggling. Relaxing her body, she stared out at the ceiling as she gathered the strength to say what needed to be said… _I have no choice… To protect myself, I will have to sacrifice something… _

"Okay," she finally muttered barely above a whisper.

His voice sang into her ear, "Okay _what_?"

"O-okay, I'll kiss you." Kyoko repeated with emphasis. When he looked at her, she turned her face from him and shut her eyes, milking the last tears that would fall from her eyes this night. "Okay, I'll give… g-give you something t-to t-taste…"

* * *

Slipping his arm around her waist, Prince Kuon pulled the gorgeous brunette into his arms. Nestling her neck, he held onto her curvaceous form and waltzed around the extravagant ballroom. The hundreds of pairs of eyes that followed their every move, filled him with poisonous rage. All of these people doing nothing but judging him. It was supposed to be a celebration of his birthday, but instead it turned into nothing more than an extravagant showmanship of royal exhibitions. Worst yet? It was all orchestrated by his parents just so he could find the proper wife.

Whatever respect and whatever affections he had felt for his mother earlier in the evening had quickly dissipated leaving in the midst a shadow of mischief. When asked to dance by this gorgeous creature, an almost villainous smirk grasped his complexion. _If it's a show they want, then a fucking show I'll give them._

Spinning her elegantly, he pulled her back against his chest. Running his fingertips down her arms, he entwined his hands with hers, twirled her to face him and brought their lips together, just a breadth apart. Feeling the warmth of her heavy breathing on his skin, he gave her his most charming smile, Gentlemanly in every way possible. She practically swooned right then and there. _Typical,_ he thought. _One smile and then they're ready for the kill._ But for some reason, the womanizing prince wasn't feeling very hungry tonight. Instead of taking the advantage and having his fill of these lovely ladies, he just wanted this atrocious evening to come to a close. The sooner it ended, the sooner he could go to bed and wake up and find himself in his favored space.

All too familiar with the song that played, Kuon placed his palm along the curve of her lower back and pressed her to him, sweeping her beautifully across the ballroom, their eyes locked on one another.

_There's nothing remotely special about this woman, _he thought disappointedly. _She's as shallow and empty as the shells you find buried in the sand. She's nothing like my rain maiden… Kyoko… _The music increased in tempo as did their movements. When the climax of the melody finally arrived, the prince dipped his partner lasciviously, kissing her passionately in the process, giving everyone the show they desired. As they broke, Kuon could feel the heat of fury emanating from the King's direction, making him smile for the first time all evening. _Well, well, well. Looks like something good will come out of this after all._

* * *

"What do you mean she's coming back tomorrow?" Sho asked angrily.

"Oh Shotaro, don't act like such a troublesome child," the Okami replied. "She's going to be your future mother-in-law, you know."

Sighing, he hung head and mentally cursed both women. Laying down on the plush couch, he stared at the wooden beams of the ceiling, thoughts lingering back to the previous night. He could still smell her and feel her on his lips. Saying he wasn't starving for another feast would be the biggest lie he ever told, but admitting that he was okay with being shuffled into this obscene marriage would be another. "What if I don't want to marry her?" he asked absentmindedly.

"That's not an option," Okami answered as she flipped through the events list for the upcoming month. "You two have been unofficially betrothed since you were little. To think anything else would be inconceivable."

Tsking rudely, Sho sat up and faced his mother. "I don't want to marry that fucking slave, don't you get it?"

"Don't raise your voice with me Shotaro!" Okami yelled back authoritatively. "Kyoko is a beautiful young lady, with many wonderful qualities suited for a wife. What is there not to like about her?"

"She doesn't put out," Sho answered blatantly.

The Okami shook her head. "If your father heard you say such a thing."

"I know, I know. That's why I don't say shit when I'm around him." Sho sighed again. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm entirely against this marriage, but I just feel like her heart isn't it."

"She's a woman, my dear. Whether her heart is in it or not doesn't matter. She will do whatever her parents want her to. That is the way of the proper woman. Her mother wants her married to you and that will happen as soon as she is ready. Meanwhile, the engagement will become official tomorrow."

"I see."

Observing her son carefully, Okami took her glasses off and placed them down onto the table beside her neat stack of papers. "Tell me honestly, how you feel about her."

Turning his head to his mother, Sho shrugged. "I hated her when we were kids. I thought she was annoying and ugly. But then, she grew up."

Okami nodded as she listened intently to her son.

"I think there are a lot of guys at our school who secretly want her." Kijima's ugly grinning mug assaulted his imagination. The way he flirted with Kyoko and played the friend card just to be close to her. Sho also recalled the guys in his class talking about Kyoko from class 2-C. It made his blood boil every time. "I never really noticed that she was becoming so beautiful because we spend so much time together in this house, but they're all right. She's fucking gorgeous." The night's antics once again filled his mind. "I don't want to share her."

Smiling happily, the Okami nodded. "Then it's settled. She will be yours and only yours."

Outwardly, Fuwa Sho remained utterly stoic, but inwardly he couldn't be smugger about this arrangement. If she kept offering him sustenance until they were married, then he might be able to hold on to what remaining patience he had.

"Where is she anyway?" Okami asked curiously. "She has been coming home later and later in the evening."

Sho glanced to his mother and pondered on whether he should reveal the girl's daily routine. The infatuation she had with that creepy ass creek was starting to be a bit childish, but then again it was her only escape from the ryokan. Determining it would be better to hold silent, he said nothing in turn.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews, favs, and follows. Also thank you to the silent followers of this story. **


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

"I said I don't want any!" Kuon shouted shoving the platter of breakfast items away from his face. Miscalculating the strength he put into the gesture, the platter went flying out of the servants hands, raining food all over the dining table and floor. _Oh great, just what I needed._ A small twinge of guilt settled into the only unoccupied corner of his mind.

"Kuon, what is the matter with you?" Kuu yelled, putting his knife and fork down. Still dressed in the comforts of his pajamas, the king was starting to feel immensely fed up with his son's theatrics. In the three days since the gala, there was always something or other that seemed to push the heir into a heated tantrum.

The young servant, bowed his head to his king and apologized wholeheartedly. Then he knelt and began to quickly clean up the mess that had ensued, his heart pounding with fear of being fired. But the king's kindness surfaced allowing him to take a breath of relief.

"Nonsense," Kuu replied. "You have nothing to apologize for." Grabbing the white cotton napkin off the table he wiped his lips and then regarded his son with narrowed blue eyes. "I have tolerated a lot of your crap lately, Kuon. But this is the fourth time in days that your anger has fallen out of control. Just what the hell is the matter with you?"

Having had the same argument with his father over the course of the past couple of years, he rolled his eyes and leaned back in the plush, cushioned dining chair. Outwardly, he emanated every bit the aura a spoiled, rotten brat would. But inwardly, he berated himself for being so careless and allowing his frustrations take over his will completely. As he glanced to the servant on the ground, the guilt blossomed to the rest of his mind, momentarily shoving her out of his sights. "You're overreacting," he spat to the king after gathering his resolve. "That was an accident," he added nodding to the spilt foods.

Kuu shook his head. "I understand that you did not appreciate the gala, nor what we required of you from it, but this is getting very serious son. I am worried about the rage that fuels you. It seems that your attitude is worsening by the day."

Dropping his head, Kuon remained silent and pondered his father's words. It was true. The very next day, he had awoken and felt something heavy looming within his chest. Realizing that he just couldn't stop thinking about _Kyoko_ he set off to the clearing and waited for hours. He must have gone through three of four books in that time, growing more anxious and short with each passing second. He continued this tedious routine for two days after that, but he has yet to have seen her again. It was driving him absolutely mad.

"I can tell something is greatly clouding your mind. Why don't you tell me what that is?" Kuu continued, noticing the lost expression on his son's face. "I care about you, son. Let me help you."

Wanting this horrible interrogation to just end so he could go fume in peace, Kuon rudely shoved into a stance. "God, dad just leave me the fuck alone. I already told you it's nothing, okay?" Impolitely throwing the napkin down onto the table, he stormed off, his skin on fire from aggravation.

"That's just wonderful," Kuu whispered shaking his head with unsurpassed amounts of disappointment.

"My, my, someone sure is starting early," Reino mumbled stepping into the dining room. Taking his brother's vacated spot, he nodded to a serving girl for some fresh coffee. When his eyes fell on his father," he grinned from cheek to cheek. "Goodness father, dare I say you actually look your age today."

Glaring at the silver hair slick mouth brat, Kuu finally smiled. "That does seem to be quite the occurrence as of late." After Reino received his coffee, Kuu gestured to the young woman to have his table cleared of everything. When it was all done, he asked for complete privacy.

Looking around as the people left them, Reino cocked a brow. "Is this where you tell me Kuon's been disinherited and I get his crown? Because if that's the case, then… Where do I sign?" Reino smirked.

Kuu chuckled. "You always have been quite the monster, haven't you son?"

Father and son shared a warm bout of laughter.

"What's the matter father?" Reino sipped his coffee and then folded his hands, placing them on the table before the beverage. He could see very fine lines around the strong, blue eyes that were normally indestructible. The perfect bed of blonde hair was starting to get minimally streaked with lines of grey. The king was aging and he was doing so with great concern for his children. "This is about Kuon, isn't it?"

Kuu nodded. "I don't know what to do about him? He has been so bad as of late."

Reino snickered and sipped more of his coffee.

"What?" Kuu asked, feeling that he missing out on the punch line of some thoroughly orchestrated prank. "What am I missing, Reino?"

Clearing his throat, he contemplated on how best to approach his theories. "Well, father…" Sitting back, Reino licked his lips and thought some more. Knowing that there really as no easy way of saying it, he chalked up the gall and blurted it out with the biggest smirk possible. "Isn't it obvious? Kuon's in love."

The elder Hizuri gawked at his son's handsome face for a couple of minutes before exploding with irresistible mirth. Placing a large hand over his mouth, he tried to stop but just couldn't. The more he thought about it, the funnier it became.

Reino expected as much. Leaning forward, he grabbed the cup off the table and sat back again, crossing his legs. "Are you done yet?"

After another couple of minutes of amusement, Kuu calmed down enough to speak, his eyes watery and red. "Where the hell would you get an idea like that? You do know that you are speaking of _Hizuri Kuon_ right? If ever there was a womanizing award of the year, your brother would be at the top of the list of nominees."

"Yes, I am aware," Reino answered chortling. "But see, that is exactly why I think he might be in love. Okay, say love is too strong a word," he took a large drink of the coffee, put the cup on the table and stood up. "Maybe it's more like infatuation," Reino continued pacing his side of the room. "But let's examine the facts before us."

Kuu nodded silently.

"This gala thingy, whenever we throw something like this, the next day you're almost guaranteed to find a woman, or two or three, in bed with him. I know I haven't been around for the past couple of years, but I have heard the stories. Quite delightful ones to boot."

The king's complexion reddened.

"This time he was more annoyed than ever with all of the women present. When I checked in on him in the morning, he was alone."

"That's not nearly enough to warrant a suspicion of love. Maybe he's going through a dry spell."

Walking around, Reino leaned against the table beside his father and folded his arms over his chest, nodding. "Yes, if Hell had frozen over, I would agree that a dry spell would be likely. But it's Kuon. But there's more here father. He leaves every day, quite early. Being the princely man he is, he usually sleeps in very late and then stays up late. But recently, he leaves the house early, returns home just after sunset and then holes up in his bedroom. Mark my words, there is a woman involved here."

Kuu shook his head in disagreement. "When I was his age, after I discovered my love for your mother, I felt as if I was on top of the moon. My broody attitude flew out the door and I couldn't stop smiling even if you shot me in the face."

This time it was Reino's turn to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh geez, father. You're so naïve."

"Do tell, son."

"It's because he's so afflicted that he's in such a bitter mood. I believe that he may have found that one woman whom he can't have. If mother was unattainable, how would that make you feel?"

Cerulean eyes bloomed like flowers as understanding finally dawned. "See, now that is something I can believe." Rubbing his chin, Kuu felt the pieces of this mystery starting to come together. "We must find out who she is, that is if you are in fact correct with this theory of yours."

"I have no doubt in my mind," Reino answered, feeling smug and mischievous.

* * *

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Kuon thought as he shoved an overhang of leaves out of his way. Shoving past the cluttered large trees and stepping over hard rocks, covered beneath a carpet of leaves, grass and broken wood, he worked his way towards what used to be his most special secret space of solitude. After meeting her only once, twice if you counted him watching her relish the rain, the spot had been turned into a space of hope and wishful thinking. Every day for the past few days he has crawled his way back, just wishing and pleading to whatever Kami there was for another moment to spend with her.

"She's just another girl," he mumbled, ducking beneath a thick, heavy branch. "Why is she affecting me so much? Why can't I get her fucking face out of my mind?" The more he thought of her, the harder his heart beat within him.

_She's not just another girl and you know it,_ the logical corner of his mind berated him. _You've never met anyone who even comes close to her. There is nothing about that woman that warrants the phrase 'Just another girl.' Stop acting like a moron._

Kuon shook his head determinedly. "I've only spent a few hours with her. I know that it can't be more that infatuation. I've never met anyone so _normal_ before. That has to be it. Her simple life and beautiful eyes just have me blind."

_Goddamned coward._

Seeing the break of trees, Kuon reached forward and moved the last of the branches before stepping out into the clearing. He shook the loose leaves that had fallen upon him out of his hair and then raised his head.

His heart stopped.

His eyes widened.

"Kyoko…" he whispered, as she stared at her sleeping form. Quietly he meandered towards her. She laid on her side on a sprawled out dark blue blanket. Her school bag sat behind her just off the edge of the blanket. Carefully, Kuon slipped his own pack of his shoulder. Kneeling he silently put it next to hers and then stepped over her. Lowering himself beside her, he sat down and gazed at her peaceful expression.

Naturally mauve lips were parted slightly. Her long ebon tresses was messily bundled. Loose strands hung around her face and covered her nape. Unable to resist, he allowed his eyes to follow her form. She was dressed in plain white blouse with a dark blue sweater. A knee-length white skirt with blue and red flowers covered her lower body, up to her knees. Kuon could see the feminine curves of her shapely legs.

By its own volition, the prince found himself moving down beside her. Mirroring her position, he turned onto his side, propping himself up with his hand. Her hand lay palm-faced up upon the blanket, slender fingers occasionally moving to the wind that swirled around them. Closing his slack-jawed mouth, Kuon exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_I can't believe she's here…_ With one look at her serene face, all the negative thoughts that had infested him earlier disappeared like mist. _Such a simple, simple girl is capable of stealing every ounce of my peace of mind… Such a lovely, simple girl…_

The leaves and water rustled around them as he was swept away in this moment of adoration. The breeze fingered his hair. Raking it back, he saw that the wind had caressed the sleeping girl as well, blowing the loose strands of black from her face and neck. Another gush came about, with more force this time, causing her skirt to flutter, moving it up her thighs. Kyoko stirred from the chill and turned onto her back. Shifting her hand up, she nuzzled the side of her face into her palm.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Kuon stripped the black hoodie off himself and straightened it out, ready to blanket her with it, when a bright blotch of color caught his attention. Slowly his hands fell back into his lap as his eyes focused on her wrists. "What the hell," he whispered.

Putting the forgotten coat aside, he laid back and rotated. There was a dark bruise all around her wrist, the color of deepest red with hints of purple. Without thinking, Kuon reached out and lightly touched her. She flinched away from him subconsciously. Moving his eyes to her face, the man could feel his chest tighten with indignation.

The wind whirled blowing her sweater open, revealing the subtle hint of cleavage from her petite chest. Kyoko shifted her body once again to adjust to the coolness that the day offered to the world. Kuon noticed the same hint of purplish bruising just above and to the side of the valley of her breasts. "What happened to you…Kyoko…?"

A seething heat of adrenaline began coursing through his veins, reaching his heart and fueling him with an ire unlike any he had ever felt before. Closing his eyes, he forced his face away from her. In his lap, strong fingers curled into excruciatingly tight balls, knuckles changing colors as his imagination painted portraits of blood.

_The blonde stranger walked up to her, grabbing her wrist tightly he pulled her against him and kissed her salaciously. "Your punishment for leaving the house."_

The bastard's sleazy expression suddenly exploded before green eyes. The way he held onto Kyoko and dragged her away like she was some animal…

Realizing that his anger was getting the best of him, Kuon forced himself to take a few deep breathes to calm the madness that was taking over. Slowly he opened his eyes. Her legs were kissed with goose pimples and he noticed that she was shivering. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the jacket and started to lay it across her body. But her thighs bore similar bruises. They were much darker in color, with clear outlines of teeth marks bordering them. Holding his breathe, he pulled the coat over her legs and sat back.

Feeling something brush against her skin, Kyoko felt her sleep starting to fade away. A dull thud danced beneath her temples, making her lids feel heavy and unwilling to move. Rolling her head to the side, she scrunched her eyes together and forced them open. The sun hung high and bright in a sky that was as blue as the ocean. Raising her hand, she gently squeezed her temples. Breathing deeply, Kyoko heaved herself up. Looking down at the thick black material over her legs, she felt baffled, until he spoke.

"Good morning, Kyoko." Kuon met her surprise eyes with the most charming, gentlemanly smile he could muster.

A chill ran down her body at the expression he gave her. "G-good morning, Mr. Stranger." She greeted, unsure if he was being polite or if he was upset that she stole his solitude again. "I-I'm sor—,"

"Please," Kuon interrupted turning his body towards her. "You have nothing to apologize for. What did you do that warrants saying sorry?"

"I, uh…" Kyoko looked around the clearing before shrugging sheepishly. "I suppose taking this spot again."

Kuon chuckled. "My name's not on it. And even if it were, you're welcome to it."

_Ba-thump ba-thump. Ba-thump ba-thump. _Moving her hand up, she tried to clutch the fabric, but found her unbuttoned sweater spread out around her. A spill of color covered her face as she wrapped the sweater around herself. When she pulled her knees together, Kuon's coat slid down, revealing more of her skin and a few more bruises further up her thighs.

Unable to elude his notice, Kuon ground his teeth and tried to pry his eyes away again, but found it to be much more difficult this time. Vastly familiar with the elements of sex, he recognized the hickeys for what they were. Having very interesting vices himself, he also recognized the required force necessary to leave behind such intense marks. Fair skin covered knuckles burned for something to punch. A myriad number of thoughts started to assault him.

_Did this mean that she's chosen him? How much of herself does she share with him? Would she willingly allow him to touch her in such a way?_ The tender feeling of her fingers pressing upon his hand, snapped him back to reality. Looking at those slim digits, he shifted his gaze upwards and saw the same ring of bruising around her other wrist as well. The longer he stared at it, the more apparent its shape became to him. _Those are from fingers… She was forced…_

Catching him relentlessly gawking at her, Kyoko looked down and gasped. Hastily, she retracted her hands and tugged the sweater's long sleeves over them. She then ran her eyes long the rest of her body and saw how far up her skirt had hiked. Without thinking, feeling an almost anxiety ridden need to cover herself, she reached for the coat and spread it out over her legs. "I'm sorry… you had to see that."

"What happened to you?" Kuon asked, voice low and tight. It took far too much effort to keep his tone from absolving his anger.

"It's nothing," Kyoko answered, too cheerily.

Lifting his eyes to hers, he saw the transparently fake smile he pasted upon her complexion and he practically lost it. "They look painful, Kyoko."

"It's really not a big deal," she answered, too quickly. Moving away from him, Kyoko wanted to stand up and flee. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out her shoes and slipped into them. "I've been here too—"

Kuon grabbed her elbow and forced her to face him. Inadvertently he pulled her against him, making her gasp. The warmth of her heavy breathes cascaded across his mouth. The feeling her hands sliding up his shirt, over his chest in a half-assed effort to place space between them. The intuitive way her eyes fell to his lips before finding their way back to the scrutiny of green. All of it made his lungs hitch. An unusual flutter ran down his chest to the pit of his stomach. Licking his lips lightly, he glanced down to her parted mouth and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "What happened to you?"

Kyoko's heart was beating so fast she feared it would rip right out of her body and run away. Nervousness gave way to an awkward feeling of wanting to feel secure. Her nails curled into the thin material of his shirt, clutching softly. Swallowing, she answered with a similar tone. "I… I couldn't stop it." Kyoko could feel his hands stiffen.

Kuon's heart became wild. "What couldn't you stop, Kyoko?" She shook her head. Being so close to her, he could see the dampness upon her lashes and the rough way her teeth grazed her lower lip. "Tell me. Tell me what he did to you, please."

His beckoning made her knees weak and resolve melt. Her vulnerability gave way to the crumpled pieces of her soul, leaving her exposed and so frighteningly cold. "I couldn't…" her breath capered and her body quaked from the memory of it.

Kuon pressed his lips to her forehead. "Tell me…" As she moved her head up, he found her eyes on his. Shoving away the demon that awakened inside of him, Kuon pressed his teeth together "Did he ra—"

"I made a sacrifice," she finally admitted. "I couldn't stop him from touching me. No matter how much I fought it, he wouldn't… stop. He p-p-promised that if I allowed him to…" Kyoko turned her face from him and willed her tears to stop. "I had to save myself, I had to protect the only thing that's all mine."

_Why did I confess…?_ Inwardly, she screamed and shouted. Here she was, in the arms of a man she barely knew. A man who barely knew her yet… Somehow, even in this situation, in this particular circumstance, she felt safer than she ever has in her entire life. He looked upon her with such a powerful force of concern and compassion that she felt she would dissolve. Those foreign eyes and his tender tone… Kyoko felt she could reveal all of her darkest secrets and still never be judged… _How could that possibly be…_ she wondered. _After all, he is nothing more than a passing stranger…_

"I don't know why you care," she added more as an afterthought. "After all, I don't even know your name."

Observing the lines of her face, the shape of her brow and the way she trembled against him, Kuon had to contest the urge to do something insanely stupid. Pulling her a bit closer, he looked longingly into her petrified gaze. "Kuon."

"Kuon…" she whispered.

He nodded. "Kuon."

The breeze picked up again, covering them with the thick strands of her hair, whipping it about before finally whistling to a still. Brushing his fingertips across her skin, he shoved them aside, tucking them behind her ear. Delicately his hands stopped around her neck, the pad of this thumb affectionately careening over the lines of her jaw.

"What is it about you that has me so completely mesmerized?"

Amber eyes widened with astonishment.

"I can't do anything without seeing you everywhere. This beautiful face. Those intense eyes. That smile that you only show when you think no one else is looking. One day with you and a lifetimes worth of restraint has been completely shattered." Feeling her chest rising and falling more quickly against him, Kuon brought her face closer. "Kyoko… why do you have me so intoxicated?"

Every single nerve in her body urged her forward. The pool of heat beneath her belly button. The racing strength of her erratic pulse. The unbelievable amounts of comfort that the mere presence of him engulfed her with… Everything. But she was Kyoko, soon to be a Fuwa. This was wrong, no matter how right it felt.

Leaving his body, her palms tightened around his wrists as she wretched herself free of his allure. Standing up, Kyoko took some steps back and spun away from him. Grabbing a fistful of the sweater that covered her chest, she jerked and yanked. _You're a woman… You don't get to choose…_

Devoid of her company, all Kuon could think about was how perfectly she fit into his arms. Sighing heavily, he combed his hair back, grabbed his coat and also shoved into a stance. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kyoko asked, briefly glancing over her shoulder.

"For overstepping." Noticing that she wouldn't face him, Kuon felt like a moron. What he did to her was more than likely no better than what that bastard had done.

_What is the matter with me? _ He contemplated angrily. _I can have any woman I want! Why am I so fixated on this one?_ Growling in frustration, he also turned away from Kyoko and pushed his hair back, wrenching at the ends furiously. _She already has enough torment in her life without needing the obsessions of a prince to add to it…_

"What did you mean?" Her voice lingered out to him as he slipped his jacket back on.

Facing her quizzically he moved forward. "What did you say?" The color on her cheeks deepened down to her neck. Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore the flush of heat on his own complexion. "I didn't hear you."

Kyoko also walked towards him, her body moving of its own desire. "I asked what you meant."

"Do I really need to spell it out," he retorted, understanding her meaning perfectly.

"No one has ever said such things to me before. I don't… I don't understand…" Her voice came out embarrassed and quiet.

_You really are pure of innocence…_ "Well, it's really simple." Another step and then another and another. "I can't get you out of my head."

Unable to avoid his eyes any longer, Kyoko lifted her head and inhaled. The first time, she didn't allow herself to look at him properly. But today with him so vividly before her, she couldn't help but stare. He had to have been the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. With the hair to match the sun and eyes as green as spring, he was intolerably gorgeous.

"Ever since I met you, you are the only thing that occupies my every thought. When I wake up, I see your face. When I go to sleep, I hear your voice." Taking his last step, Kuon saw that a distance of only six inches or so separated them. "You are all I think about, Kyoko."

Her heart skipped. "But we don't even know each other…" she replied distantly, dragging her eyes away from his appeal.

Kuon chuckled. "You're right. We don't know each other at all." Unable to resist, he took one more step forward. "What I do know, is that out of everyone in my life, you're the first person to look at me and tell me that my life isn't insignificant, my concerns and my stupid problems." Drawing her eyes back, he smiled. "You're the first person that I've ever been able to talk to without feeling like I owed them an explanation. The first one who actually listened to what I have to say. And…"

"…And?" Kyoko urged.

"And… I think it's because you're no different than I…" A glaze of moisture engulfed her large eyes, stealing the words from his mouth. Drops shimmering like diamonds rolled down her cheeks and he thought the world would crumble.

"You're wrong," she said. Her voice cracked as she fought to keep the emotion out. "You're a man… You get a choice. You have the power to change your fate, Kuon. I do not."

Like a thousand needles, those words pierced the mask that blinded him. The tiny closed circles in his brain, spread and blossomed as comprehension sunk deep.

"You feel that no one is listening, but I'm sure that if you reached out and grabbed someone by the hand, then all of that white noise would flow eloquently. You have the power to make your dreams a reality, where I…"

"Why can't you? What makes you so different?" He grabbed her hands with his and held them firmly. "How can you put yourself apart—,"

"Because I'm a woman! Don't you get it?!" Wrenching her wrists free, she walked around him, Kyoko close her eyes tightly. "My only fate is to blindly do what is asked of me."

"And if it breaks you?" Kuon snapped cheekily. Growing up in the palace could in no way compare to her life, but the prince refused to believe that such a double-standard actually existed. Never in his eighteen years of life has he seen such a ridiculous notion. The power was shared equally between Kuu and Juliena. It couldn't have been a privilege for the wealthy… could it? What kind of world was that?

"It doesn't matter! If it breaks me, if it completely _ruins_ me, I must still do what is asked of me."

Kuon spun around and stared at her. "I don't believe you."

"Then believe this," Kyoko walked to him and showed him her left hand. A brilliant diamond ring, large and extraordinary adorned her finger. "Believe what is right in front of your eyes."

The winds stopped and the water froze. Kuon could feel his realm go numb with disbelief. Grasping her bruised wrist gently, he pulled her nearer. "Engagement ring…?"

Kyoko nodded, fresh tears finding their way to the ground. "Yes. _This_…is my fate, Kuon."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Sorry for posting so many updates so quickly. After a long day of work, this is the only way I know how to unwind. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

**Chapter 07: Falling**

"Where the hell is that stupid girl?" Saena said through gritted teeth. The two piece business attire hugged her body like a glove. A pencil skirt with a matching grey blazer gave her an appearance of wealthy sophistication. Long black hair was pulled back into a lovely, simple bun. Square black framed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. With her arms folded across her chest, she paced the length of the large kitchen as Okami prepared a long list of sweets for the special order she received earlier in the day.

"Will you calm down, Saena-san?" Okami barked bitterly as she rolled her eyes at the younger woman. "You're going to burn a hole into my floor." As usual, she was dressed elegantly in a black silken kimono with golden cranes and blossoms, clean fingers wrapped tightly around a feathered pen as the list continued to grow.

"Is she always this _late_?" Kyoko's mother asked, ignoring the request. Her black pumps clacking upon the hardwood as she walked down to the left, spun and walked back, nails digging into the expensive material of her jacket. Thin shapely brows were furrowed with mounting rage. "Such a rebellious little brat."

Sho stood around the corner with his back up against the wall, head bowed and ears picking up every word. His jaw tightened as he contemplated his fiancée's whereabouts. _There was only one place she would lose herself in,_ Sho thought. As the sounds of extremely harsh insults wafted out to him, he sighed. _And if this bitch is back then no doubt Kyoko will avoid coming home for as long as possible._

Glancing to his wristwatch, Sho knew that if Kyoko didn't return very soon, she would be in for the punishment of a lifetime. Mentally cursing, he pushed off the wall and meandered towards his bedroom. After climbing the stairs, he started to pass Kyoko's bedroom. He couldn't help but stop and question as to whether there'd be a clue in the darkened room. Making sure that no one was coming after him, Sho walked up to the door and quietly slid it open. Stepping inside he closed it behind him.

The space was always so clean and organized. Her desk against the left wall had her textbooks neatly standing on the shelves in the corner, in alphabetical order. Light pink slippers sat slightly tucked beneath her bed. The hard tatami covered floors were completely clear of clutter and dust, unlike the heir's own room. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and ran his hand over her pillow. Images of his abuse flittered to his mind, making him smile. If he was lucky, maybe _he_ would get to punish her instead of Saena.

Relishing the different methods that sprung to mind, Sho got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. After grabbing a leather jacket decorated with zippers from his own room, he made for the exit, hoping not to get caught. _I better go get her and drag her ass back, pronto._

* * *

Sitting like a perfect Japanese lady, Kyoko continued to drown in the green eyes that regarded her. Feeling the seeds of fear sprouting within her throat, she swallowed. When the silence stretched on a bit more, her heart sunk. Kuon just kept staring at her, his lips held firmly together. Kyoko as was afraid that if opened that heavenly mouth then insults of her station in life would flow freely. Even though she didn't know much about him, she knew that he had to have come from a very well-off family. She shivered.

"Won't you say something?" The teen finally managed the courage to ask.

As if caught red-handed with his hand in the liquor cabinet, Kuon cleared his throat and forced his face away from her. "I just can't believe that you have such a life." He replied honestly.

Ever since she told him about her engagement, he had been overwhelmed with both silence and curiosity. This unfamiliar rain maiden that swept into his life and stole his peace of mind. Now, it looked like he would never be able to get his chance at loving her. It made him burn with sadness. After an awkward silence befell them, Kyoko tried to escape, but Kuon wouldn't allow it. He needed to know everything about her. Every detail of her life, why she felt that she had no choice but to marry this man she obviously hated. Being a Royal, Kuon never had to deal with real-life situations that Kyoko suffocated from.

In her telling, time had stopped for them both. The seconds and minutes ticked on by and the sun fell lower and lower, hoarding the light and warmth of the day. Dusk befell the sky above them and they still didn't notice.

"It's just life for me, Kuon." Kyoko said smiling.

Kuon moved his eyes back to her presence. The moisture of her misery was clearly blanketed in those unforgiving orbs. Her lips spread in warmth but he could tell her heart felt nothing but ice. "Why don't you run away, Kyoko?" Turning his body towards her, he reached out and swept her long hair over her shoulder. Cupping her face tenderly, could feel the heat in her cheeks. His heart skipped. "Run away so these horrible people can't treat you like a fucking servant. You have such vibrancy inside of you. If you continue to take this path, you'll die in darkness. You can't possibly want that?"

Bowing her head, Kyoko couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. Tears rolled down into his palm, sticking them together. A brush of a soft thumb beneath her eyes intensified the unusual feelings that swam within the young woman. "I have nowhere to run too." She answered honestly. "Even if I did run, the Fuwas are a very prestigious family in this region. They would find me." Reaching up, she covered his hand with hers and gave him a gentle squeeze. "It would be much worse for me, Kuon."

Moving closer, Kuon touched his head to hers. "I refuse to believe that you can't escape them. I can see how much it's destroying you."

"Please, don't say such things to me. You're only making this…" Her voice faded and her eyes widened at the sudden awareness that slammed into her. _Oh my god… I'm falling… for him…_

"What?" He pressed on. "I'm making this what?" Cupping her face with both hands now, Kuon looked longingly into the glaze of ochre.

Licking her lips, Kyoko gulped again. "You're making me realize… How numb I've become." Pulling his hands from her face, Kyoko scooted back a bit and wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't believe that I've laid myself completely bare before you. I no longer have any secrets from you."

"Is that really a bad thing?" The Prince questioned, trying to ignore the guilt that swirled inside of his chest.

"Yes!" She replied without hesitation. "I know nothing about you at all."

Momentarily their eyes locked as Kuon contemplated giving her the same respect. But his biggest fears turned him craven. What if she started to treat him differently, just like every other stupid person in this nation? What if she hated him for what he was? Or what… What if she refused to see him ever again? No! It was a risk that he wasn't prepared for, one he didn't know if he ever would be prepared for.

Feeling soft drops on her hands, Kyoko looked at the sky and gasped. The beautiful blue had darkened to a hazy grey, covered with ominous clouds. "Oh no!" Hastily, she gathered her bag and stood up. "I have to go! I didn't realize how late it's gotten!" Looking around to make sure that she had not forgotten anything, she offered her companion an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Kuon. But I have to go right now!"

Kuon was up on his feet along with Kyoko, already feeling the strings of loneliness settling in. "Wait!" He shouted to her retreating back. "Please, Kyoko! Tell me I'll see you again!" Racing after her, he caught her elbow as she reached the edge of the clearing. Pulling her back to him, he slipped his other hand around her waist and held her. "I need to see you again, tomorrow."

Biting her lower lip, Kyoko shrugged slowly. "My mother is in town. I… I don't know if I can get away while she's here. Besides…" Her chest ached horribly at the thought of never seeing him again, but worse than that, his presence in her life had disrupted her acceptance of the destiny before her. She no longer wanted to blindly walk down this horrible nightmare. No… she wanted to run away, with him and find a new destiny… All foolish dreams that she knew she didn't deserve, dreams that would never come true.

"Please, Kyoko. I'm begging you." Kuon caressed her lips with his fingers and drew her body against his.

"Kuon…" she whispered, eyes falling to his parted lips. "I… can't…" she added as her eyes involuntarily slid shut with anticipation.

Kuon kissed her, sending a whirl of chills down her spine. Her pulse quickened and her body fluttered from her chest down to her tummy. Kyoko wrapped her hand around his neck and returned the kiss with equal warmth and ardency. _Oh god, __**I am**__ falling in love with him…_

Breaking the kiss, they both were out of breath. Pressing his head to hers, Kuon begged. "Please, Kyoko. I can feel myself falling for you."

Looking into his eyes, she gasped.

"I can't go another day without seeing you." Covering the hand over his heart, Kuon squeezed. "Promise me you'll come back."

Nodding deliberately, Kyoko smiled. "I-I promise, Kuon." She shoved him back, twirled around and disappeared behind the wall of trees, cheeks aching from joy.

* * *

Sho fell back, cursing as the feeling of sharp wood pierced his palm. "Fuck," he cursed as he felt the pain in his hand. Shoving back into a stance, he roughly brushed his pants and then looked at his palm. A thin, long piece was protruding from the bottom of his palm, blood seeping out brightly. Grabbing it, he yanked it out and stifled a groan.

"I'm so sorry—" Kyoko began her typical apology, but froze when she saw what she had bumped into. "Sho…" she whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing, you goddamned idiot?" Sho yelled as he started walking over to her. Seeing her scuttle away from him only made him angrier. Stomping closer, he leaned down and grabbed her wrist violently, pulling her to her feet. Her moans of pain made no difference to him. "You deserve much more than a manhandling."

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" She asked, eyes closed and face turned to the side. Kyoko could feel his fingers curling around her and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out.

"You're fucking mother is having a shit storm, Kyoko." Sho replied through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea how pissed she is that you weren't home?"

Kyoko took a deep breath. Looking into his eyes, she thought she could see a small hint of concern mirrored in them. Realizing how stupid that sounded, she shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. Is that why you're out here? You came to get me?"

Sho remained silent. He released her and took a step back.

"Why didn't you just tell her where I was…?"

Turning away from her, he tried to walk off, but was stopped when she seized his wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"You're bleeding…" Kyoko answered quietly. Dropping his hand, she ripped off a small part of her skirt and then carefully wrapped it around the small wound. "There."

Looking own at her makeshift bandage, Sho could feel a small flow of warmth in his face. Twisting away, he started to walk off. "Grab your shit, let's go."

Feeling utterly baffled by this behavior, Kyoko hastily picked up her bag and pursued her fiancé, her heart thrumming like insanity.

By the time they made it back to the ryokan, the sky had fallen completely black, the clouds overhead hid the stars and rain was pouring down upon them heavily. Just outside of the back entrance, by the kitchen Sho slipped out of his shoes quietly and signaled for Kyoko to do the same. Then he peeked inside and found the area empty. Feeling the girl behind him, he grasped her wrist and yanked her in after him. "Stay quiet," he whispered over his shoulder.

Leading her to the far entrance on the opposite side of the large kitchen, Sho was sure that everyone would be in their rooms by now. But as he started to turn the corner he heard voices. Stepping back, he wrapped his arms around Kyoko and held her close as they stayed tucked into the dark corner. Looking down at her, he saw the fear that was painted in them. When they realized that she was back, especially her mother, she was probably going to beat her daughter horribly. It was something that didn't settle very well with the heir. Turning his ear to the voices, he eavesdropped carefully.

"Well, well your highness, she is currently upstairs focusing on her studies. She has exams coming up and I like to make sure she does the very best."

_Saena's voice,_ Sho thought.

"Of course, I can relate to that myself. I just returned from studying abroad," a velvety masculine answered with a slight chuckle. "It is quite standard for the king to make this kind of request. Since tomorrow is his anniversary, we want to ensure that everything will flow as smoothly as possible."

"I understand completely." Saena answered. "I can send her over—,"

"Nonsense," the royal replied. "The weather is quite displeasing as it is. I will escort her myself."

There was a moment of silence that made Sho feel more cautious. He tightened his arms around Kyoko. Feeling her shift, he looked down and found her face and neck red. Dew drops kissed every inch of her skin, long wet hair stuck to her temples and neck. So many filthy thoughts occurred to him, but he shoved them away for both of their security.

"I have no problem waiting for the young woman," the royal added in what sounded like a pleasant tone. "Besides, it will give me an opportunity to get to know you all better."

Kyoko pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away, trying to fight the disgust that was starting to infect her stomach. But as she looked at their situation, she knew that the only way to speak to him would be to get close. Stepping on to her tippy toes, she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "There's another way up,"

Sho hid the chill that her breath gave him. Facing her, he nodded questioningly. She motioned for him to follow her and he did reluctantly.

* * *

Saena stormed down the long hallway, fuming at the ears. Reaching Kyoko's bedroom door, she stormed inside. After speaking with the royal, she went into the kitchen for some libations and found the wet tracks that had made her realize that her daughter had finally returned. Now as she stood in the middle of the young girl's bedroom, she fought the urge to reach out and rip her head off her body.

"Mother…" Kyoko muttered nervously. She was in the middle of changing out of her wet clothes. Clad in khaki skinny leg pants and a simple black cotton bra, Kyoko felt completely exposed. Grabbing the plain white t-shirt off the bed, she raised it to her chest and blushed. "I'm sorr—,"

"You selfish little whore," Saena said as she walked over to her daughter. "Do you have any idea whom you've kept waiting? Do you?!"

Flinching, the teenager shook her head quickly.

_SLAP!_

The sound thundered through the whole room. "The King's son is downstairs, Kyoko. _The _royal family is here and where were you? You were you too busy out there fucking god only knows what to honor us with your presence?"

"N-no one, mother. I'm not like that!" Kyoko answered, her body shaking terribly with terror. "I promise you—,"

"I don't want to hear your lies." Saena spat rudely. "Get dressed and put on something that makes you look like a woman."

Kyoko lifted her eyes to her mother's. They were filled with so much disappointment and ire that the young girl felt she saw fire dancing in them. "I-I d-don't understand…"

"You're going with him for the night. No daughter of mine will look like some sewer slut. Understand?" She nodded to the closet. "I already have a dress picked out. You have ten minutes." Stepping away from her mistake, Saena walked to the door. Before exciting, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Don't think you won't be punished for this, Kyoko. You'll have to answer for your disobedience. And you can start by doing whatever that royal wants done."

Her eyes widened at the implication. She took a step forward, ready for a full protest. "But mother! You couldn't possibly—,"

Saena turned around with deathly eyes. "Enough! _Whatever_ the hell he wants, you'll do it without question! I'm so tired of your disappointments."

Kyoko closed her eyes and curled her hands into tight balls around the fabric she clutched to her heart. Feeling the diamond scrape against her other fingers, she looked to her mother again. "What about Sho, I don't think he'd appreciate it if I… was with another man."

The lawyer laughed with a harmonious sort of maliciousness. "That's not my problem, Kyoko. If it really bothers him so much, then I'll allow him to do whatever he wishes. Since you're engaged already there really is no point in waiting is there?" Scoffing at the sight of her daughter, Saena exited the bedroom.

Placing her cold palm against her skin, Kyoko hissed when it burned. She would need some make up to cover the redness. Liquid diamonds rolled down her cheeks as she walked over to the closet and sought the dress that was chosen as her prisoner's uniform. After finding it, her face flushed. _First Sho and now some royal… I guess I really am no different than a whore…_

* * *

Kuon walked into the lavish, empty kitchen, unable to contain the smile that was glued to his lips. Opening the fridge, he browsed around for something to drink, but eyes suddenly fogged up with an image of his kiss. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, the young prince felt entirely like the adolescent he was. It was no secret that he had been with many women, but none of them had affected him so intensely, especially not from just a little kiss. How he wished he could have wrapped her up and continued for as long as possible, but alas circumstances made that difficult.

Sighing heavily, he closed the refrigerator doors and flinched when he heard a tray crashing to the floor nearby. A young servant knelt down and quickly started gathering the shattered tea pot and cups, mopping up the spilt liquid. The sight held the Hizuri absolutely immobile. A sad portrait of Kyoko's tear-streaked face appeared before him, replacing the boy. Kuon could see her breaking dishes at the ryokan and then being dragged away for "punishment" by that lecherous fiancé of hers. His blood boiled.

"I'm so sorry, Kuon-sama," the servant exclaimed as he worked quickly with shaking hands. "I didn't realize that you were in here, it startled me."

Dropping his head with an unbearable flow of guilt, Kuon grabbed a tea towel off the center island and walked over to the mess. Kneeling down, he began to wipe the steaming milk tea off the floor, gathering the shards as he worked.

The servant's eyes grew so large they could have popped out of his handsome little face. "W-what are you doing? No! Please, sir just l—,"

"I'm sorry," Kuon said quietly. Noticing the servant's frozen position, the prince blushed heavily. He then took the pieces from the boy and placed them back onto the tray. "I'm really sorry for treating you that way this morning." His large hand dabbed at the last bit of liquid. "I was having a bad day and I took it out on you, and everyone else." Raking his hair back, he looked at the servant and felt his chest tighten. _He can't be much older than I am, or she is… And he has the same fear in his eyes that she does…_ "Will you please forgive me?"

Jaw dropped in total astonishment, the boy had nothing to say. This was the crowned prince for heaven's sake. How could he possibly apologize to someone as lowly and inconsequential as him?

This expression, one he had seen every single day of his life since he could crawl, was starting to irritate him, but he kept it all inside with grace. Conjuring the gentlemanly smile of perfection, he tilted his head and repeated his apology. "I'm truly am sorry. Forgive me?"

"O-of course, Kuon-sama!" The servant said bowing. "Everyone has bad days, sir. I understand completely."

Kuon nodded. "Thanks." As he started to stand up, he realized that he didn't even know the boy's name. Actually, he didn't know any servants names, not even most of the female servants that he had screwed around with. _ I don't know Kyoko's last name either…_His guilt sunk deeper. "What's your name?"

Standing, the boy slid the tray onto the counter and turned his body towards the royal, not lifting his eyes to him out of respect. "H-Hikaru, sir. Kotonami Hikaru."

Kuon patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Hikaru, thanks for helping us out so much. I really don't think we'd do so well on our own." _I wonder if anyone ever shows her their appreciation, considering how much she does for them, _he added inwardly. He then spun around and walked towards the kitchen's exit. But a sudden thought struck him. Stopping at the mouth, he turned back. "Please, don't tell my father about this. I don't want him to make a big deal, which he'll do obviously."

Hikaru smiled. "Of course, sir. Have a wonderful evening."

"You too, Hikaru-san."

* * *

**A/N: It should start to pick up a bit more in pace from this point, but I'm still gonna take my time so I don't ruin the story. Have a great night! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Royals

**Chapter 08: Royals**

With a gaze the color of softest violet, the king's adopted son admired the woman that sat across from him within the darkened cabin of the black stretch limousine. Seeing the lush red color upon her cheeks, he was unable to tear his eyes away from her face. The delicate lines along her cheeks and the curve of her lips told him that she was just a blossoming adolescent, no older than seventeen. She had a very slender body, one that the scarlet colored dress hugged like a glove. When she came down the stairs, following that lawyer woman, he knew immediately that this was the woman who had captured his brother's affections.

As Reino watched her, he could see the nervous way she kept nibbling at her lower lip. Folded hands rested in her lap with fingers that clasped and unclasped restlessly. She never raised her eyes to him, always keeping her head bowed. Her posture as she sat against the plush leather seats was a mirror of perfection and propriety. _Almost like a royal,_ he thought with amusement.

Feeling curiosity getting the better of him, he allowed his eyes time to regard the rest of her form. She had long legs, that appeared smooth and…cold. Little tiny goose pimples kissed her skin. Whether it was from the chill of the night or fear of being in his presence, Reino was not sure. The long slit that parted the fabric of her dress rode up to a few inches above her knees, giving him much more of a sight then she would have liked. That much was clearly evident in the blush of her complexion.

_What kind of mother would allow her young daughter to dress like that? Especially in the presence of a man? Does she want her daughter to be ruined in such a horrible way?_ Reino could feel his blood boiling at the thought of such negligence towards another, especially that of one's own child. His bitter thoughts were quickly interrupted when the black partition slid down.

"We are here, Reino-sama," the chauffeur said with utmost politeness.

Reino nodded. "Thank you very much, Takumi-kun." When the partition slid back up, he looked to Kyoko's face and took a silent breath, praying that this would not come back to bite him in the ass later. "We've arrived at the palace, Kyoko-kun," he spoke with as much kindness as he could. Any efforts in allaying her discomfort, he made. She nodded very gently. If he wasn't staring so intently at her, he may have missed it entirely. _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought dejectedly.

Not bothering to wait for the chauffeur, he slid over to the door, grabbed the handle and swung it open. After stepping out, he bent and spoke to the young girl again. "May I help you out?" Reino offered her his open hand.

Kyoko's heart had been beating the entire time. It rampaged with growing disobedience. But the obligations of her position in the ryokan, as well as her obligations as a daughter rang in her ears like a drum. There was no escaping it. Amber eyes fell to the clean, large hand and the lump that had slowly been mutating came to life in her throat. As she tried to swallow, she caught air and coughed uncomfortably. Cheeks filled with more red radiance as the embarrassment began to mount, the heights of it all almost too unbearable.

"I promise that I will not harm you, Kyoko-kun," Reino added noticing the fear eclipsed in the look she gave him. Long, light colored lashes flickered as she met his eyes for the first time. Lavender orbs widened at the depth of her stare. Catching himself before he lost his composure, Reino smiled. "You have my word as a royal."

Reluctantly Kyoko slipped her hand into his, surprised at the warmth that emanated from him. He gently pulled her out of the vehicle. When her high heeled feet held her weight, she could feel her legs wobble. Although she had practiced many times wearing such fancy shoes, she never really had much success. Willing herself to not fall, she hoped and prayed that she would find the strength to not make a fool of herself, or her mother would never let her live it down.

Takumi was a boy in his early twenties. He came around, bowed deeply to the royal and then closed the door as he led the girl a few steps away from the limousine. With their backs to him, the driver allowed himself to steal lewd looks at the woman. Her shapely figure gave him many thoughts to fill his night, as well as bitter envy towards his employer.

Kyoko noticed that the pretty-boy royal had not relinquished her hand and it made her even more nervous. Thinking that it was highly inappropriate for him to be holding her in such a way, she tried to think of ways to gain her freedom, but then her footing slipped abruptly and she could feel her body giving out. A small feminine cry left her throat.

Reino quickly snaked his arm around her waist, catching her before she could hit the ground. Holding her close, he could feel her shivering hands upon his arms. Her eyes were wide, terrified and humiliated. _She really does look like the world's most innocent lamb. _He thought with disbelief. _I can't believe that __**you've**__ stolen Kuon's attention…_"Are you all right?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. "Just a bit embarrassed."

Reino smiled handsomely. "Don't be," he answered as he deftly pulled her to her feet. Glancing down at the gorgeous shoes, he continued. "If I had to wear those dangerous things, I'm sure I'd be flat on my face."

Kyoko giggled on instinct and it made him feel better. "I'm sorry," she muttered, pressed her fingers to her lips.

"You apologize way too much." The prince then knelt before the young woman. Tenderly he grabbed her left ankle and forced her to lift her leg. When she placed her palm upon his shoulder to brace herself, he realized that it had been far too long since he's been in the presence of a woman himself. He wasn't entirely sure he enjoyed this sensation, at least not with a girl claimed by his younger sibling.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko protested with shock.

"There is no reason for you to wear these. I'd rather you be safe then make an effort at looking your absolute best." After finishing with the left foot, he quickly made haste with the right one as well. Standing back up, he handed her the shoes. "Isn't that more comfortable?"

Kyoko flushed. "What about… inside?" she asked sheepishly.

Reino chuckled. "If you're worried about the palace don't be. Walking barefoot inside of a home is only natural, is it not?" A slight movement of her shoulders showed him that she was trembling, badly. Slipping out of his long wool coat, he wrapped it tightly around her. Her eyes fell to his again and it took his breath away.

"Please, don't show such kindness to someone as simple as me, your highness." Kyoko said, feeling extremely uncomfortable with all of this gentlemanly acts.

"I don't want you to catch a cold, Kyoko-kun." She looked away, the color spreading down her neck. "If you became sick then we would be in serious trouble tomorrow, now wouldn't we?" The corners of lips turned up in a soft smile. "Now, let me give you the tour, my lady."

* * *

"How could you just let her go like that?" Sho shouted to his mother-in-law to be, hands tightly balled into fists at his side. His brow was kissed with sweat and his cheeks painted in light color from rage. "She's _my_ fiancée. You can't just hand her over to whoever the hell you like."

"Sho!" Yelled the Okami. "Don't be such an insolent brat!"

"It's okay," Saena said, interrupting the mother. With her slender arms folded across her chest, she walked over to the blonde teenager and regarded him with a nasty grin. "Fuwa-kun, I'm sure that you are well aware of the fact that Kyoko is _my_ daughter. Therefore, I can do with her as I please." Long black lashes flickered to the boy's mouth as his lips twitched, the sound of teeth on teeth reaching her ears. Chortling, she shook her head at him. "Had I known that she was betrothed to someone as childish as you, I may never have even allowed this farce."

Brown eyes widened with shock at the insults given. If he wasn't so stunned, the young Fuwa heir would have reached out and smacked that smug little smirk right off the old lady's face.

"Kyoko will do whatever the hell I want her to do. _If_ she does marry you, you will then have your claim over her. But for now, just stay out of Mogami business. Do you understand?" Feeling sadistically satisfied with emasculating the teen, Saena dropped her hands, spun about and began walking towards the staircase.

"She's mine." Sho said defiantly from behind her, making her stop at the stairs base. When she glanced over her shoulder at him, she was greeted with thick brows furrowed in possessive fury. "I don't give a shit what you say. Kyoko is _mine_ and I won't allow you toss her aside to some royal piece of shit." Sho closed the gap between them and glared irately into her large astonished eyes. "She is _mine._ Don't you fucking forget that, Saena-_san_." Sho rudely brushed his shoulder with hers as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Staring at his departing back, Saena couldn't help but offer a soft smile of pleasured surprise. "Who would've thought that your son would have the balls," she mumbled.

The okami felt a wash of relief that this little spat did not turn into something grand and violent. She was well aware of the depth of Saena's anger and truth be told the elder woman found it absolutely terrifying at times. Recognizing that her son was not the most patient person in the world, she hoped that he would at least be able to look passed this one minor detail. But he was as possessive and stubborn as his father. Okami sighed heavily.

"I hope your brat does realize that he has no way of stopping whatever may happen between that royal and my daughter." Saena said as she turned about and walked into the kitchen.

The okami followed obediently. "Do you really think it's wise to have allowed her to leave looking like that? What if whatever is done is…irrevocably harmful to Kyoko-kun?"

Reaching into the liquor cabinet, she pulled out her most prized bottle of Scotch and a glass. The lawyerly mother poured herself a double before facing her oldest friend. "My daughter is strong. She knows how to please those above her rank, after all you did teach her the finest in propriety, didn't you?"

The okami nodded sadly. "I did so with the intention of her running this ryokan one day."

"There are many other ways to utilize such skills other than running a successful business. Besides, if she manages to snag a royal then she won't need to run your ryokan. As a queen, I'll never have to worry about that brat ever again."

Brown eyes widened at this revelation. Rendered speechless, she was watched the younger woman toss back her drink and then immediately pour another round. _So you do care, on some level. _"What will happen to my son if that happens?"

Saena licked her lips lightly. "He is young and quite popular from what I've heard. Finding another woman won't be a difficult task for him."

"Finding one on Kyoko-kun's level will be."

"That won't be my problem then, will it?" Saena snapped with annoyance. "That will be between you and your moronic son." Grabbing the bottle, she stalked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Kyoko stuck her silver spoon into the large scoop of macha ice-cream and looked around the lavish kitchen. "I expected the palace to be an insane place, but I never could have imagined something as lovely as this."

After finishing the tour of the palace grounds—the ballroom, the many different gardens, the dream-like library, the last stop was the kitchen, where Kyoko would be working the next day. All along their merry little trip the two had talked about a vast number of things, such as literature, portions of Reino's life as a royal, and the king's favorite desserts in preparation for tomorrow's celebration. Finishing up in the kitchen, the prince had realized that he didn't learn nearly enough about this intriguing young woman. So, he offered to make her a bowl of ice-cream so they could continue talking, almost like old friends.

To avoid waking up anyone so late at night, they both decided to eat their dessert in the kitchen, sitting at the long island in the middle of the spacious room. Reino took his seat beside her and regarded the way she looked around, a sparkle of awe in her stare. Growing up bathed in such luxuries, it had never crossed his mind at how his "normal" existence was anything but to people outside of the palace, the true normal people. Swallowing his current bite of ice-cream, he licked his lips. "So, do you think you will be able to work here?"

Returning her eyes to him, Kyoko nodded excitedly. "Of course! There is so much more to work with here than at the ryokan." The young woman smiled sincerely. Looking to the green substance as it melted in the silver bowl, her thoughts fell onto the people that she lived with. Her engagement to Sho and her terrifying mother. Kyoko knew that if she didn't do what her mother had demanded it would only be worse for her later. Pushing the bowl back, she turned to face Reino, hands laced neatly in her lap. "Your highness…" she began, but the fast beating of her heart swallowed her words.

Seeing the shift in her expression, Reino sat up a bit straighter and rotated to mirror her form. "What's the matter Kyoko-kun?" His voice was kind and concerned. Lilac eyes focusing on the teen carefully.

Reaching up with trembling fingers, she lightly tucked a few strands of her long hair behind her ear. "I… If there is anything else that you need me to do… I mean, I'll do whatever you…" Kyoko could feel the filth of the words she was trying to convey drowning out her voice even more. How could she just throw herself at him like this? Did her mother have no sense of morality? Did she not realize that her daughter was not a woman capable of such… low tasks? _I have some semblance of self-respect… Don't I?_

Her words and the almost instant change in her demeanor told the prince all that he needed to know. Looking at her nervously fiddling fingers, he found her shaking. _It all makes sense now,_ he thought as all of the pieces of this mysterious puzzle began to click together. _Her mother… That wretched piece of shit. _Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm the anger that was starting to overwhelm him. When he opened his eyes, he found her expression to be of fear and shame. Reino knew that he needed to calm this storm before it unfolded into chaos and regret. Sliding off the stool, he fell to one knee before the teen and took her hands in his.

"Your highness—" Kyoko began with an attempt at standing, but she was very quickly silenced and stalled.

"Kyoko-kun, just listen to me." Giving her hands a tender squeeze, he looked deeply into her wide eyes and spoke with benevolence. "I think you are a remarkable young woman. I find you to be very lovely and I enjoy your company very much. But the only motives behind my bringing you to the palace is so that I can give my father a day that he shall not forget. I have no other ill intentions towards you. I am not sure what you were told prior to coming here, but please, don't be afraid with me. I told you didn't I? That I won't hurt you? Please trust me."

Warm pools of moisture draped in relief filled her eyes. It felt as if someone had removed a painful, bloody thorn from her heart. Nodding slowly, she gave his hand an appreciative little squeeze and then withdrew herself to wipe her cheeks dry.

Reino stood up, smiling handsomely at the girl's reprieve. Unsure of what her circumstances at home were truly like, he could only wonder to the pain that she must have to face on a daily basis. Any mother who throws her child out like a common whore was not fit to be a parent. But who was Reino to intervene? Even if he was a royal, a prince by technicality, he really didn't have the right or the means to help her. But he knew someone who did… As a devious plot took root in his mind, he reclaimed his seat and winked at Kyoko. "Why don't we finish this and then I can show you to your room?"

Tilting her head, she looked at her royal host quizzically. "My room?"

"But of course!" He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You will be staying here at the palace until we are finished with you."

"But… I didn't bring any clothes or anything else with me."

Waving it off as he slurped up his melted treat, Reino shook his head. "Don't worry about any of that. You will be taken care of, my dear."

They spent the next few minutes talking as they finished they melted desserts. Reino noticed the release of tension from her shoulders and the way she smiled more openly around him. As he sat their relishing her company he was starting to understand more and more of the appeal that had hooked his brother's affections. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find himself more and more fascinated by this young woman. But what kind of man steals his own brother's woman?

After they finished, he grabbed their bowls and placed it into one side of the dual-stainless steel sink. Offering his hand, he smiled charmingly when she accepted. Together they walked out of the kitchen, making their way down the long, exquisite hallway to Kyoko's room for the evening.

Behind a black screen of close eyes, all Kuon could see was an image of her flushed complexion. The feeling of her soft lips against his and the floral fragrance of her tresses overwhelmed his mind and heart. Tossing and turning in bed the prince realized that there was no way he would find solace in slumber this night. With a beaming smile pasted upon his face, he crawled out of bed and decided to try his luck with some libations.

Not bothering with a robe, he walked out into the hallway dressed casually in black pajama pants and a bare chest. Kyoko's beautiful face found its way before him and he couldn't keep the dimples out of his cheeks. Raking his long blonde hair back he snickered at his predicament. "God, I'm so fucking gone, aren't I?" He mumbled. Kuon could practically countdown the seconds until he would see her again. A vast number of scenarios had flown across his imagination of what he would do, what he wanted to do when he finally saw her again. More than anything else, the prince wanted to wrap his strong arms around her and never let go. Basking in the serenity that was Kyoko was nothing short of perfection for the crowned royal.

As he approached the corner, the sounds of feminine laughter wafted to his ears, making him stop instantaneously. The sweet, innocence that lingered from that voice was too familiar for Kuon. Combing his hair back again, he took a deep breath. _I'm just imaging it. I must be… Dammit, she's in every fucking corner of my mind…_ A second deep breath later, he continued around the corner. Raising his head from the ground, he saw his brother smiling like Kuon had never seen before. Standing in front of his brother was a woman, wrapped in Reino's long wool coat, with her back to him. Kuon felt his heart stop.

"Brother?" He called out as he walked dup to them, stopping a couple feet from the mystery woman. "What are you doing here so late?" He found that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Reino's eyes bloomed at the sight of his younger sibling. He glanced to Kyoko and saw her frozen expression. _She must recognize him. _In an effort to keep him from seeing her, Reino stepped beside Kyoko and smirked to his brother. "Oh you know, mischief as usual. What are you doing up?"

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants, Kuon shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd try some medication." Reino shook his head and Kuon chuckled. He glanced back to the woman and nodded to her. "Who's your guest?"

Kyoko could feel every inch of her body go ice-cold. Stuck utterly immobilized by the sound of his voice, she was sure that she was dreaming. Her growing affections for him must have been affecting her reality. Unable to forget him, she must be hallucinating him now. That was the only logical explanation. Why else would someone like him be _here_, in the palace?

Reino looked to his right at her profile and felt an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. Her beautiful honeyed eyes were wide, red lips pressed together with disbelief, maybe even fear. _If you're reacting this way that must mean that he has not told you who he really is… I'm sorry Kyoko-kun… I honestly didn't believe you would run into him, not like this. _"She's…" Reino began but was at a loss for words for the first time in years. Bullshitting his way out of a sticky situation was a skill that he had mastered. But today, he felt like a complete buffoon.

"Reino," Kuon said sternly. Clenching his teeth, he swallowed the rock in his throat and braced himself for an answer he knew he would not want to hear. _Please, it can't be her. Don't let it be her…_ "Who is she?"

His mouth was left open with unspoken words as Kyoko spun around and faced the crowned prince. Silver brows narrowed with growing concern for the woman as she spoke to Kuon. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, regardless of the smile she had forced. _Kyoko-kun…_

"Hi… Kuon…" Slim fingers curled into clammy palms, hidden within the pockets of the coat as Kyoko used every ounce of willpower she could to keep from crying before the man she was falling head over heels in love with. "Oh, but I can't be so informal." Taking a step back, she bowed deeply to him. "My sincerest apologies, your highness." Slamming her lids closed, fleeing tears fell from her eyes to the red carpeted floors beneath. As she stood up, she quickly wiped her cheeks before he could see her streaked complexion. Tilting her head, she smiled sweetly to him and began to take back away from them.

Kuon's mouth fell open with horror. _No…!_ She bowed to him and his heart broke. "Kyoko…" he whispered too quietly for her to hear his plea. As she moved away from him, he felt that his world was about to come crashing down around him. _If she runs away now… I'll lose her for good…_

"I'm sorry, but I need…I need to…" Kyoko stammered, her mind going painfully fuzzy.

"Kyoko, please!" Kuon said loudly stepping towards her.

"No! Don't!" She shouted, her voice resonating down the palace halls. "Please… Just don't!" Turning away from him she ran as fast and as hard as she could.


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate the support.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fate**

"Dammit, where the hell could she have gone?!" Kuon yelled. Perfect white teeth ground against each other with such strength that the prince's entire jaw began aching from the force. Finding himself back at square one, in the middle of the hallway from whence Kyoko fled, he could feel his heart racing with fear and veins pulsing with frustration. Running his fingers through his sweat-kissed hair, Kuon cursed himself for not telling her sooner.

"Did you find her?" Reino asked, jogging up to his younger brother, breathing heavily. Placing his hands on his hips, he dropped his head sucking in air greedily through parted thin lips.

"No, obviously!" Kuon snapped irately. Molding his fingers around his neck, he shook his head vehemently. "I can't believe this is happening."

Finding his lungs sufficiently satiated from their lack of sustenance, Reino stood up straight and gently rubbed his temples. "I really don't understand you, brother." Confusion and irritation were boldly evident in the way his eyes locked upon the younger sibling. "How could you not have told her who you are?"

Tsking, Kuon turned away from Reino and began stalking back towards his bedroom, but his effort at avoiding the subject was proving futile as the shorter man gave chase. Feeling the strength of slender fingers upon his shoulder, the prince allowed himself to be spun around, but found himself craven and unable to meet those agitated lilac eyes. He sighed heavily. "I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Well, you damn well better get over it, especially if you want to find her." Reino practically shouted into Kuon's face. With very little distance between them, he could hear his brother's panting, albeit quiet. He had to give credit where credit was due: Kuon was almost as good at hiding his physical stress as their father, _almost._ "Why haven't you told her that you're the crowned prince?"

"What the hell is she doing here anyway, Reino?" Kuon inquired, further efforts at thwarting the interrogation. "How did you find her?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Reino kicked his foot into the ground to release some of the steam that had begun boiling beneath the surface. Even though he was now eighteen he acted no older than a twelve year old idiot. Recognizing that he was letting his own concern for the girl and his rage at the younger royal to clout his rationale, Reino took a deep breath and then met Kuon's green glower. "I can't believe that you have forgotten already. Tomorrow is their anniversary, the day he proposed to mother. You know how much of a silly romantic father is."

Kuon nodded with comprehension. "But what does this have to do with Kyoko?"

"Well, the ryokan she works for makes some of the best sweets this side of the kingdom," Reino replied, dropping his voice to normalcy. "When I visited them to ask if they could help out the royal family with this…_event,_ I discovered that your Kyoko-kun was the one who did all of the cooking." Seeing the flames in the reflection of his brother's eyes come to a calm with more nods, Reino licked his lips and continued. "From the looks of everything, it seems as if the hands of fate have intervened."

"Don't say shit like that," Kuon replied. Moving around the British-educated adopted sibling, he leaned his back against the wall and cursed over and over again. "I feel like such a fucking… I know I should have told her who I am, but it felt so nice to be seen as a normal man. I didn't have to worry that her affections for me were based solely on my title. The comfortable way we talked to each other, no formalities and all of that crap. It was just her… Just her and me."

"Do you really hate being a royal so much, Kuon?"

Reino's voice was dripping with a seriousness that the blonde had never experienced. It alarmed him to silence, sprouting a lump inside.

"Ever since you were born, it has been no secret that you are the one to replace father. Is that why you have been so utterly difficult with him, such a delinquent as him and mother call it? Because you don't wish for such a responsibility?"

"A burden you mean," Kuon retorted. "As the younger son, I truly never expected to receive such a… To have such a future as this. I always believed that you would be the one to wear the crown and for me to be the supporting cast. Our reining hero, King Reino. But, that didn't happen."

Realizing that even without the intention to do so, the poison of those words had caught up in the stream of the flowing crimson rivers inside his body. They coursed through him, pumping into his heart. The bitterness that was the constant reminder of not being true-born swished excruciatingly inside of Reino. However, spending many years learning the discipline of nonchalance in regards to this matter, he chuckled and brushed off the pain. "We both know why I cannot have the crown, dearest brother. It is a privilege that I simply cannot receive."

Scoffing, Kuon pushed off the wall and began to walk away from his older brother. "It's a fucking curse."

"Oh Kuon," Reino called out to the pale, bare back. "You do realize that given her station, you can never marry her, right?" The shock that emanated, made him grin from one dimpled cheek to the next.

As if by the power of a switch, Kuon's body froze. Golden lashed eyes grew like flowers in the summer sun at the words that reverberated upon his ears. As if the looming fear of Kyoko never speaking to him was not enough, this terrifying revelation made his entire body run ice-cold. Sluggishly, he turned on his heel, meeting eyes with Reino. "W-what did you just say?"

One casual step followed by another until he had approached him, Reino slipped his hands into his dark pockets and nodded in short spurts. "I'm afraid 'tis the honest truth, brother. Given Kyoko's low station, you can never marry her. In fact, I doubt she's even qualified to pass as a viable mistress."

Reacting entirely on impulse, Kuon grabbed his brother's collar furiously and shoved him against the wall. "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Not bothering to fight this release of demonic anger, Reino spoke in an unnaturally calm tone. "It's true, Kuon. Do you really think father will allow you to marry her? She's the daughter of a lawyer, and works as a servant in an inn, of all places. You're the next _king_, a pureblood royal."

"I refuse to acknowledge such a thing! He married mother out of love—"

"Mother comes from a long line of prestige, Kuon. Her family's wealth dates back historically for many, many generations. Not to mention her father was a member of the royal court. Mother was a noble." Gently, Reino grabbed his brother's wrists, giving them a squeeze. A sorrowful expression fell across his face. "I'm sorry, brother. But, as the future leader, you cannot have Kyoko in your life, not as your bride, or your mistress."

Violently relinquishing his grip, Kuon stepped back, combing his hair aside. "I…" The thoughts of his future, one filled with blissful memories of sharing a life with the woman that he had fell so madly in love with, began to crumble around him. The day that he would be able to replace that ring on her finger with one of his own, the gorgeous portrait of her in her wedding gown, the film of their growing family—all of it shattered thunderously before him. Lids fell over burning eyes, cooling the fire of his distress with a vivid image of her gloriously smiling face. Such, sweet innocence bathed in courage that the prince could only wish he had. Their first kiss still lingered upon his lips. Subconsciously, Kuon reached up and brushed his fingertips upon his mouth.

Observing the destructive power that this new bit of law had on his brother, filled Reino with an unwavering sensation of victory. _If he truly loved this woman as much as he proclaimed, then it would only be a matter of time, along with some well-placed theatrics of course._ Inwardly, chuckling with glee, Reino adjusted his expression of sympathy and tried to approach his sibling. "Kuon, maybe it's for—"

"No!" Kuon shouted, opening his eyes. Brows furrowed with a new found determination. "No, I won't forget her, Reino. I refuse. I need to find her, I need to make sure she's okay. Losing her will never be for the best." Without waiting for another word, he twisted deftly and ran as fast as he could.

Elegantly thin fingers found their way back to the warmth of pockets as his smoothly erotic voice left echoing chortles in his wake. "Hizuri Kuon, in love and willing to sacrifice anything for it, now there is something that I never expected to witness in my life. Father's going to absolutely _adore_ this."

* * *

"_**You do realize that given her station, you can never marry her, right?"**_

Kuon grabbed the scotch glass off the bar in his bedroom and threw it against the wall, where it broke. Shattering loudly, the shards fell to the floor. Placing his palms upon the cool wood, he bowed his head and cursed his destiny. Dew drops of perspiration kissed his neck and body, like a drizzle from rain. The freshly clad white shirt now clung to his muscles.

"I can't believe this," he whispered to himself. "I can't fucking believe this. I wish I was never born into this goddamned family…" The more he contemplated his situation, the more he came to despise everything about his existence. Frustrations and fury began to simmer to its explosion when the sounds of knuckles on wood drew his attention.

Kuon ran to the double doors and swung them open with mounting intolerance. One of the guards stood before him. "Yes, any word?" he asked impatiently.

"This was left for you, your highness," the guard muttered in a shaky voice. With equally trembling fingers, he offered the small white envelope, flinching when it was snatched from his grasp. Without another word, the doors were slammed in his face, leaving him unsettled and wholly miserable. _Poor, Kuon-sama…_

Ripping the flap open, Kuon's green eyes fell upon the eloquent handwriting, reading each word with great care. His heart thrummed with notes of her name, _Kyoko…_

**Forgive me, Kuon.**

**I have my duty to the king, but after learning of your… position, I just could not find the strength to remain at the palace. I wish you would have told me much sooner of this truth. My heart aches. I found myself feeling… I found… Well, in the end it does not matter, does it? I promise that I will speak to you again, just not this night. I needed to be alone with these thoughts and these emotions that are haunting me. If you may, please inform Reino-sama that I shall return in the morning to complete my task for His Majesty. Also… apologize to Reino-sama for me. I never meant to be so rude in his presence… or yours, for that matter…**

**With sincerity,  
Kyoko**

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Kuon couldn't help but re-read the small note a million times over. The multitude of syllables and characters were vague enough in her feelings of this revelation that it left his mind starving, resulting to all sorts of horrible imagery to fill the void. Yet… it also held potential. For she had specifically said that she _would_ speak to him again, but would it be to tell him that she understands, or to reject him entirely?

Laying back, the prince stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, draped in the insomnia of his first love as the night rolled onward.

* * *

Sliding into the warm comforts of his large bed, Reino placed his entwined hands beneath his head and stared at the stars through the glass ceiling of his bedroom. Billions of tiny dots that sparkled against the velvet sheet of night.

"_**It's a curse."**_

His brother's words rang in his ear over and over and over again. Ever since he was a child, Reino had always dreamt of taking his father's place as king. He had studied as hard as he could, utilizing every inch of his potential. He could still remember the way he would sit on Kuu's lap, just the two of them in throne room, as his father explained how this was where he helped the people with all of their problems. No problem was too small, or too insignificant for the king. It was the leader's duty to bring prosperity and joy to the people who support him, for without the people there wouldn't be a nation.

Ever since that day, he knew that the crown of this responsibility would fall to him. But then the queen conceived a son, something that was believed to be utterly impossible. The doctors had claimed that she was barren and unable to produce an heir, of any gender ever. Yet, she did. By law the crown would fall to the next blood relative in line—Kuon.

A few years after Kuon was born, Kuu had decided that Reino needed to have the finest education possible, given his position as a member of the royal family. With that he had been sent out overseas for this vast and intricate knowledge-attaining quest. Fifteen years spent outside of the palace walls, outside of the country that he had grown to love and admire so dearly, very much like an older sibling itself.

Even when tossed aside so callously, Reino strove to become the best. He had studied strategy, economics, politics and the ways of the law with such great attention and focus. During the holidays, he would return home with a vast array of awards and written acclamations from his instructors. It was true that the king was proud of these accomplishments, but not nearly as much as he was with Kuon's successes. Reino burned from the inside for such attention and appreciation, any semblance of gratitude. So what if he was adopted? _By signing a piece of paper and claiming me as your own, giving me your name, did that not also mean that I deserved the same fucking expectations, father?_

Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and thought bitterly of his ungrateful little brother. Everything that Reino had ever wanted just fell into Kuon's palms without any conscious effort, yet he treated it all with such malevolence and disrespect that it made the silver-haired regal severely ill—mentally and emotionally. Spoiled in the riches of a coddled upbringing, that brat had no appreciation for anything important in life.

It was about four years ago that Reino began receiving letters from father in regards to his frustration with Kuon's aberrant behavior. The letters had always been so few in number, but for the concern of his flesh and blood, they had suddenly started arriving in flourish. Believing that if he lent a helping, brotherly hand then he would finally be viewed with the same respect. _Hmph, what a childishly naïve disposition that was…_

Now, the prince had gone and fallen in love. This was the biggest shock to the entirety of the royal family. The womanizing, inebriate known as Hizuri Kuon had finally fallen in love, with a goddamned commoner no less. Unable to absorb this notion, Reino began to chuckle. It was absolutely ridiculous, these so-called feelings that had sprouted. _It must be because she is the only woman to have refused him. If he has his way with her, then will he still love her? Or will he just break her and toss her aside like has so many others? Or maybe his fascination is with her purity… _After spending the evening getting to know the teen, Reino was wholly positive that she was untouched, a virgin in all aspects.

Subconsciously, his lavender eyes began seeing her face. The humiliation that danced across her pallor while they sat in the limousine. The splendor of her awe from seeing a place as grand as the palace. The adorable way she ate her ice-cream, with childlike stars in her unusually golden eyes. The gentle way she laughed and the sweet way she smiled. Thinking of her kind, animated persona, Reino smiled. Then…

His heart skipped.

Hauling himself into a sitting position, he bent his knee and draped his elbow atop it. A free hand covered his chest, feeling the rush of its excitement against his palm. Nails curled into the thin material of his white wife beater, thin lips pressing into one another all as his mouth ran dry. _What… is this?_ Reino thought of the tears that glazed her eyes when she found Kuon to be a prince. The astonishment had been so devastating for her, her face so unbelievably red…

His heart skipped again.

_No, this cannot be happening…_

* * *

The black partition slid down as the limousine came to a stop before the familiar ryokan. Glancing over his shoulder at the girl in tears, Takumi gulped the sadness he felt for her. Knowing the palace's heirs, she had more than likely been nothing more than a toy for the two boys, or at the very least for Kuon-sama. It was not unusual for Takumi to drive home the heartbroken ladies that had made the mistake of finding affection for the prince. But this woman seemed like a genuinely wonderful lady. To witness her in such emotional shambles, was heartbreaking.

"Kyoko-san, we have arrived." Takumi's voice was quiet and kind.

Kyoko lifted her head and stared at the chauffeur. Her cheeks were ghostly white with a very fine sheen of pink on her nose and the tops of her cheeks. Eyes appeared hollow and puffy, long hair a messy frame about her face. "Uh…" her voice was hoarse and barely audible to the young man. "Th-thank you." With quivering hands, she began to scoot her way towards the door.

Takumi quickly turned away from her, exited the limo and jogged about to open the door for her. Offering her his hand, he helped her step out, taking note of her bare feet upon the cold pebbled ground. "Will you be all right?" He asked with worry.

Kyoko mustered the best smile she could and nodded. "Yes, I should be fine. Thank you so much for your kindness." Retracting her hand, she bowed to him and then stumbled off towards the ryokan. The feeling of the frosty wood on her feet made her flinch. Unable to look Kuon in the eyes, Kyoko had run as fast and hard as she could, tears flowing freely and unforgiving. In an effort to continuously wipe them aside, she had dropped her shoes somewhere in the palace.

Reaching out, she grabbed the wooden frame of the door and waited for the limo to drive off. When it finally left, Kyoko turned back to this vast building that had become both her home and her prison. All of this would one day belong to her. She would take the place of Okami and live her life married to Fuwa Shotaro. She would give him babies, preferably more heirs that will one day grow up and take her place. As she gawked at the glory that was the Fuwa ryokan, Kyoko couldn't help but feel the hilarity of her situation. Slowly and quietly, she made her way around to the back entrance via the kitchen, her path muddled with thoughts of a childhood long forgotten…

A wide-eyed little girl, who dreamt of only two things from her life: one was to be the very best to make her mother proud and the second was to marry a prince named Sho. But as she grew, she came to understand the true nature of both of the people involved in those dreams. Caught in the net of destiny that had been laid out before her, Kyoko quickly discovered that by accepting her future and her obligations, she would be able to suffer the least amount of heartache. Not fighting the demons that awaited her acceptance with open arms was the only way that she would be able to make the most out of her life, but then… Then like a ray of warmth in her drowning black vat of loneliness, she found Kuon. He entered her life in such an unexpected way, at such a horrible time, and showed her parts of herself she hadn't realized existed. A man who was so gorgeous, yet still such a child in the ways of life. A person she had found some humanly connection with and someone who had started to invade her long-dead heart, pumping it back to life again.

Now that she had become accustomed to seeing him, she finds that he is nothing less than an extravagant fantasy—a prince, the future ruler of this country… How could she have allowed herself to desire something so far out of her reach? Spending years in learning how to shield herself from the blows of pain and disappointment, the teen now found herself swimming in its depths. The more she thought of Kuon, the harder it became to wear the diamond leash that wrapped her finger.

Kyoko silently crawled her way up the flight of wooden stairs, looking up at the destination that she hated yet found most comfort in within these cold walls. Slipping into her bedroom, she closed the door and meandered to the bed. As she sat down, she began to loosen her hair. Picking up the brush off her nightstand, she stroked her hair to free the strands of any knots. After tying it in one simple plait down her back, she decided she should wash and put on fresh clothes. Upon standing, she caught sight of the note upon her pillow. Her eyes blossomed at the familiarity of her mother's handwriting. Quickly grabbing it, she read the words and felt her chest tighten.

**Something important came up in regards to the Fuwa family. We had to leave. Kyoko—you better have done your part tonight. Remember they are royals and you must do whatever they desire, no objections. If you fail me in this, you will regret it.**

**Sho stayed back. He seemed worried for you. Please see him, allay any of his idiotic adolescent insecurities. I can't handle that boy's childish antics for much longer.**

**We will return by tomorrow evening.**

**-Saena**

Crinkling up the paper, Kyoko threw it as hard as she could towards the wall, where it collided and tumbled onto the floor. Staring at the ruined note, she could fee her entire body itching to scream and shout with defiance. The nerve of patience that bore the weight of many years' worth of anguish was starting to lose its support. Kyoko could feel the quake deep within herself, and feared the impact if one day it would rise to the surface.

Exhaling dejectedly, she dropped her head and massaged her temples. A light throbbing had begun to tease her, making her feel heavy and sluggish. Pulling her hands away, the small metal of her ring scraped along her skin. Averting her gaze to the oversized rock, a blistering heat of hatred started wafting from the core her stomach. Lightly she caressed the diamond with the pad of her thumb. "Engaged to Fuwa Shotaro… Fuwa Kyoko…" Thinking about the new life that awaited her, the teen suddenly remembered the she had no clue as to Kuon's last night. Realizing that she didn't so much as know the name of the current king, she began laughing. "What a horrible citizen, I turned out to be."

Feeling the filter of mirth starting to evaporate, Kyoko once again eyed her engagement ring. "I'm finished…" she said aloud, like a confession. The weight that crushed her chest and shoulders amazingly started to lift. A vision of blonde hair and green eyes smiling like the refreshing water of the creek they met at, gave her strength. "I can't be Fuwa Kyoko… It's not right…" the girl continued, pacifying her desire to be selfish for once in her life. But this determination began to wilt. The imagery of Saena's anger, Sho's jealousy, and the Okami's disappointment transmuted into a monster filled with shadowy guilt. _Oh god Kyoko, what the hell are you thinking…?_

"_**Why don't you run away?"**_

Like a resonating muse from the heavens, Kuon's voice pierced her obscure contemplations. Lids fluttered. Chest rising with a gasp. Eyes widening with awe.

"_**Run away so these horrible people can't treat you like a fucking servant."**_

"_**I refuse to believe that you can't escape them. I can see how much it's destroying you!"**_

"_**Why don't you run away?"**_

"_**Run away?"**_

"_**Run away!"**_

Kyoko sunk her nails into her hair. Shaking her head, she whispered "No…" softly. Desperately, she fought to defy these haunting notions. "No, I can't…"

"_**Run away!"**_

"_**Kyoko, why don't you run away?"**_

"_**Run away…"**_

"Run away to where…?" She whispered, crying quietly in the corner of mind's loneliness. "I have nowhere to run to…"

"_**Please, Kyoko! Tell me I'll see you again! I need to see you again…"**_

"_**Run away!"**_

"_**Tell me I'll see you again!"**_

"_**Please, run away… I need to see you… Kyoko! Run away!"**_

His many words all began to mutate, the deep, pleading hollows of his voice filling her head and ears with such intensity, the girl felt as if she was on the brink of insanity. Her exhausted body crumbled beneath weak knees, dropping her to the tatami ground. Leaning forward, she touched her head to the floor and tried to focus on the onslaught of white noise into coherent words. The more she concentrated, the clearer the mosaic became.

"_**Kyoko, run away. Run away and come see me. I need to see you again. Tell me I'll see you again! Run away, Kyoko. Run away!"**_

Then abruptly all of the voices disappeared. An eerie silence swept over Kyoko. Retracting her fingers from the sea of ebon tresses, she sat up straight and looked around the bedroom. The walls were barren, the bed empty, and the voices gone. Looking down at the wedding ring, she gasped loudly to find it on the floor before her bent knees. With horribly shaking hands, she picked it up and finally made her decision.

* * *

** : This is my warning for the next chapter. I've already stated this at the beginning of the story, but I'll say it again since it's arisen. There will be a major trigger in the following chapter and it will be in the beginning of the chapter. Even though it won't be graphically detailed (not to say that it won't be detailed to an extent), some of you may still find it disturbing. It's important for plot progression. Just wanted to give you all a head's up. **


End file.
